Broken Bonds
by haruno5sakura
Summary: SUMMARY: The constant unneeded protection by my comrades was too much. The day he left was when I couldn't take it. I cut off all the unneeded bonds because my fragile heart couldn't stand anymore betrayal and also i didn't want to hurt them for i'm a...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** The pain of being called weak by those around me and the constant unneeded protection by my comrades was too much for me, I couldn't take it. The day he left was when I couldn't take it. I cut off all these unneeded bonds because my fragile heart couldn't stand any more betrayal.

Sasusaku story

I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER 1:**

_**SAKURA POV:**_

We had been jumping from tree to tree for about an hour. All of the Konoha 12 had been assigned to a mission to stop two of the Akatsuki members which were Pein and Konan. The guys would take care of Pein and while the girls would be left to handle Konan. Looking around she saw her friends each at a new level of strengths and possessing skills beyond normal. On my left was the spiky haired blonde konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja Naruto who had his mind set on being the Hokage. Beside him was the pale eyed Hyuga heiress she had a faint blush spread across her cheeks seeing she was so close to Naruto her secret childhood crush. Behind Naruto was Neji Hyuga who was glaring at his back not wanting Naruto to be so close to his cousin. Neji's hair was tied in a loose ponytail and his byakugan had been activated ready to face danger. On his side were his team mates tenten and lee. Tenten had been dating neji and still kept her hair in two buns. Lee on the other hand was well...um...a...lets say a miniature form of guy sensei.

On my right were Ino Yamanka and her new boyfriend Shikamaru Nara . Ino had long blond hair and was beautiful she currently was hitting Shikamaru on the head while he was muttering the word 'troublesome'. Somewhere in the rear were choji akimichi eating chips , Shino Aburame silent as usual and Kiba Inuzuka talking to his big dog. Then ahead of us all was the uchiha loner, Sasuke who had just returned to the village a year ago. It looked to everyone as if I hated him but deep inside I knew I still loved him. I didn't want to get close to him because I didn't trust him any more he could make me fall for him in a minute and break my heart in a second. I still remember the day he killed Orochimaru and returned to the village.

_Flashback_

"_Teme! welcome back home" Naruto yelled as a greeting._

"_Dobe..." sasuke said smirking._

"_Uchiha..." both rival turned towards the petal haired kunoichi her face was devoid of emotion while her eyes were a dull shade of green. She wore a red tank top with a long light pink skirt with black shorts. Her hair was long till her waist and to put it simply she was beautiful._

_ Naruto looked between sasuke and sakura with sad eyes while sasuke just looked at her with a shocked face realising how much she changed over the years. Sakura appeared before sasuke in a flash ,lifted her hand and slapped his cheek._

_ "Thats for knocking me out after I confessed to you and this..." she kicked him straight in the gut making him fall on his butt " ….is for leaving me on a bench." Sasuke was holding his cheek that now had a red mark given to him by the one and only Sakura Haruno who just years ago was ready to do anything for his sake but now was staring at him with an expressionless face._

_ "Hokage-sama requests your presence at once" she said sternly and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_ "See Teme ! This is what your leaving did to sakura -chan, she doesnt talk to anyone anymore... I don't know what to do anymore she's become like a human ice cube.. and I hate you for it but your my brother and you had your reason even if it was a stupid one."Naruto exclaimed more serious than ever._

_ "Dobe I -" Sasuke never got to finish as Naruto continued talking._

_ "Just promise not to hurt her anymore she's just so fragile I feel her seeing you might cause her to break." Naruto told his friend_

_ "Finally grew a brain huh dobe?"_

_ "TEMEEE!" Naruto complained._

_ "Well at least you don't talk about ramen so much." Sasuke said looking a little relieved_

_ "Oh how could I forget we'll get a bite of ramen after we see baa-chan. I'll call Hinata chan too and we'll have fun just like old times" Naruto said smiling._

_ "Dobe are you replacing sakura with the Hyuga?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed._

_ "I would never do that teme but she never comes when I ask her, she usually ignores me when I talk...the only one she talks to is baa-chan seeing as she's been in the same condition as sakura chan." Naruto answered sadly. Sasuke looked as the jinchuuriki's face fell and his eyes showed his sadness._

_ "Don't worry sasuke! I had made a once in a lifetime promise the night you left to bring you back and to make Sakura-chan feel better and so far i've done one part of it and since your here it'll be much easier."Naruto told his friend trying to lighten the mood a little._

_ "..." Sasuke didn't answer as Naruto pulled him towards the Hokage's office. Little did they know that there was a certain pink haired kunoichi watching them from a distance while concealing her chakra._

_ "I won't fall in love with you again" Sakura whispered before disappearing into a puff of smoke._

_End Of Flashback_

That memory still burned in my head, the way he looked at me since that day was really strange it was as if his eyes were full of regret and sorrow. I smirked at the thought even if he shows emotion I still won't get close to him nor anyone else even though I kept telling myself having bonds had been a weakness but in reality I wanted to keep these wonderful people safe. I was something unstable; something dangerous and this was my first mission with all of us as a team. All these years my family name had protected me when in reality I had worse a monster than the one inside Naruto.

"Pein's chakra is close by so konan must be with him too! So ready yourself people!" Neji's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I concealed my chakra and got ready for a fight.

Our group gracefully landed on the ground as they waited for both the enemies to arrive so the konoha nin could ambush them but to their surprise it was the akatsuki but not the members they had been after. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha and his partner the blue skinned Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame was grinning like crazy at the confused shinobi while Itachi had stoic look on his face.

NORMAL POV:

"You stupid ninja were really easy to fool I thought at least the byakugan users would've been smart enough..." Kisame spoke breaking the silence his voice mocking "you must be thinking that why it was us that appeared here when it was konan and pein's chakra you sensed but we at the akatsuki know how how to copy each other's chakra signature so then-" but not too soon a kunai whizzed past kisame grazing his cheek silencing him from what he was about to say. His eyes widened in shock as he turned his head toward the direction of the kunai but only to be met with a punch in his gut by a pink haired kunoichi while still having her hold on him her hand glowed green and she used it to cut off his pulmonary artery. She let go off her hold on kisame's akatsuki cloak and watched uninterestedly as his body fell to the ground. Kisame tried to get up but coughed out blood and he fell to the ground everyone watched as kisame's body became limp on the floor.

"Not all konoha ninja are idiots some of them actually use their brains instead of going straight into the enemies trap and..."She said while looking at her fellow ninja who were currently gaping at her all of their faces showed shock and surprise even the cold emotionless sasuke uchiha was looking at her with shocked eyes as she sighed and said "... it was my first time seeing a walking tuna fish. I hate fish so I killed _it"_

Naruto stared at her never before had he seen the medic nin think so lowly of a person and even if that someone was their enemy.

"Well it looks like one akatsuki member down..." she looked at kisame's dead body and turned towards Itachi Uchiha who was currently staring at her she met his unwavering gaze with her own and then continued "...now all that's left is the traitor".


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

I also expect a few more reviews please...

**Chapter 2**

_**Normal pov:**_

Sasuke snapped out of his shock as he noticed the smirk on Itachi's lips on the other hand Sakura's words registered in his head and his eyes narrowed to glare at sakura.

_After all these years of training and betrayal I'm not going to let someone else have the pleasure of killing Itachi even if it is Sakura _Sasuke thought

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he rushed forward standing in between Sakura and Itachi. He glared at Itachi, Itachi hadn't changed much in fact he looked the same as he had been on the day of the uchiha massacre. Itachi opened his mouth to speak and what he said angered Sauke even more.

"I've no interest in battling you foolish little brother the only reason me and my..." Itachi looked at Kisame's dead form and shook his head while continuing his speech "...dead idiotic partner were here was to capture Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tails and bring him to the akatsuki base"

"I'd like to see you try!"Naruto hissed

"I will protect Naruto-kun because he taught me the true meaning of courage and hope and now I shall do my best to protect him" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Hn, it wasn't fate for Naruto to be captured by you"Neji spoke while activating his byakugan.

"It'll be troublesome but Naruto's worth it." shikamaru said his hand moving in his usual circular pattern trying to think of a plan.

"Me and Akamaru have had too many good times with Naruto." Kiba yelled.

"I wont let my friend die no one would eat ramen with me afterwords." Choji said

"Naruto's too good of a-" Tenten's words were cut off as Itachi plunged a katana into her stomach. Her peircing shriek echoed throughout the entire forest. Neji and Lee looked at Tenten with eyes of worry while the others glared at Itachi.

"Hn, Ninjas so close to their death shouldn't talk so much." Itachi said looking rather indifferent.

"How dare you hurt her...prepare yourself to die uchiha"Neji said snarling.

"I did nothing..." Sasuke said.

"Not you baka!"Neji retorted.

"Whatever try using proper names Hyuga..."sasuke spoke irritated

"But Sasuke-san I did use proper names" came a shy voice behind them which revealed to be Hinata.

"All of you shut up and let's just fight Itachi but remember i'll deliver the last blow to kill him."Sasuke said while twitching "The time for you to die has finally come, Itachi Uchiha"

"I am still your brother so why do you use formalities with me?" asked the elder uchiha.

"We stopped being brothers the day you killed the entire uchiha clan, the day you took everything from me." Itachi stared at sasuke while his brother said this. Only Sakura could see the glint of sadness and guilt pass through his eyes when Sasuke accused him of this.

"Let's just finish what we started here."Itachi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as he sprinted towards the hyperactive blonde only to be blocked by team 10 who got into position to use their formation ino shika cho on the akatsuki member .

It took only with his mangekyo sharingan to immobilize shikamaru and choji, who being the idiots looked into his eyes,rendering them harmless for the rest of the battle. Ino being the only one of team 10 left tried to disarm him by using her mind destruction jutsubut it was easily dodged by Itachi. While Shikamaru and Choji took the damage mentally it was Ino who was damaged physically.

Itachi had many copied jutsu's and one was none other than raikiri made originally by the copy ninja kakashi . He hit her hard straight in the stomach as she crash landed into the nearest tree behind her. Hinata tried to help but was to met up with another one of the akatsuki characters, zetsu the plant guy.

Sasuke was fighting Itachi. While the others were fighting Zetsu. It was only Sakura who rushed to Ino's side and started to heal her. She felt a faint pulse and began to increase her chakra. She stared in disbelief at her friend's dying face as tears started cascading from her eyes like a waterfall. Bond no matter how hard tried can never be broken, sakura learned this as she had different flashbacks with ino that was just before she spokeher last words to sakura.

**Sakura's pov:**

I had rushed to ino' side as the others ignored her and continued on with their battles. I noticed she had been losing a lot of blood and one of her internal organs had been damaged. I put my hands on her stomach as I started to heal her.

She was fading away but I wasn't going to let that happen I was going to save her if it was the last thing I did. Yet it was Ino's voice that snapped me out of my trance.

"Don't waste your chakra anymore Forehead."

"Pig be quiet I can still-" I was cut off by Ino's coughing.

"Forehead I know I'm gonna die soon just hear me out...promise not to give up on life and go into depression just because of me and most important don't even try to replace me with someone else... GOT IT?."

"Ino don't leave me please...just hang on...please I'm begging you." I pleaded

"Remember Forehead-" she said as she squeezed my hand " don't take people for granted because in the ninja world they might slip away any day."

"Ino..." I choked out as tears stung her eyes once again threatening to fall.

"Goodbye forehead...best friends till the end..." those were her her last words as her hand fell from mine and her eyes rolled over into the back of her head but still instead of all the pain she still had a smile plastered on her blood stained lips.

**She's dead **my inner thought

"No...no...come back ino" I whispered as tears slid down my cheeks. I put more chakra into my palms but her form was still. In my heart where there was hope and friendship now had a void and sadness dawned upon me as even more tears fell. I screamed my best friends letting all the agony out.

"INOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I balled my fists in anger I was going to kill Itachi Uchiha with my own hands but for some reason my best friend's death had taken it's toll on me and I continued to weep for a minute .

After a minute or so I turned to look at the battle field the only one of the konoha shinobi who were still fighting Zetsu were Naruto, Neji and Shino while the others remained on the battle field badly injured but that was not what my green orbs searched for it was Itachi Uchiha. Even his name made me full of hate. The sight of him standing caused a increased amount of chakra to flow from her heart.

**Normal Pov:**

Sasuke and Itachi were both battling like there was no end both were evenly matched but Itachi still had far more experience so obviously he had the upper hand. Both had their Sharingan switched on and a kunai in each their hands. Sasuke kicked Itachi in the gut who in turn dodged it and used :

"Fire style:Grand Fireball jutsu"Sasuke dodged it and disappeared in a puff of smoke appearing behind Itachi with Chidori in his hand but apparently what surprised the young Uchiha was that his older brother was not even looking at him .He turned to look in the direction Itachi was staring at.

They both could sense an enormous amount of chakra moving towards them at an incredibly fast rate. Sasuke readied his katana while Itachi clutched his kunai even tighter in his palm both waiting for the unexpected to happen


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto but I sure wish I did

**Chapter 3**

As the wait for the immense source of chakra to approach began a pink blur could be seen speeding toward them. Sasuke's mind wandered for sakura's safety as he sprinted to sakura's side in the hope of trying to reach her before the thing with the monstrous chakra did. The thought of the beautiful pink haired female in pain scared the hell out of him but what he saw terrified the hell out of him. She had a murderous smirk plastered on her face and her eyes had been narrowed to slits, what made it worse was that pure white wings had sprouted from her back and her body was immersed in a silver glow. The most shocking part was the way she had ignored his presence ,she just darted past him and to the direction which he had just came from. The clash of metal could be heard in the clearing that Itachi had just been. Sakura flapped her now wings which had slight streaks of crimson on them. Sasuke pumped chakra into his feet as he ran after the pinkette. The fighting came to a stop as everyone in the clearing gazed to the beauty that had just dropped out of the sky ,Her eyes showed nothing but hate and her mouth was twisted into an evil smirk. One glance at her comrades made them drop their weapons in fear of what she was but this wasn't her in control it was something else, something that was supposed to be good but had embraced evil. In one swift motion she punched Itachi across the face and brought both of her hands down to his neck.

As Sasuke got closer he heard all the metal scraping noise(from kunais)from before was no longer audible. He increased his speed pumping his already low chakra into his feet and pushing battered body to its limits. He reached the clearing in a matter of moments but what he saw confused him . There his team mate (sakura) stood with her wings unfurled and hands clasped around itachi's throat but what got him angrier was that all of his friends cowering in fear before her all staring at the scene with fear in their eyes and none even bothering to provide the fallen pink haired angel (Sakura)some back up.

** "All those who cause hurt and pain and bring destruction to one's home shall be punished but in your case..."**her eyes hardened "**DEATH shall be the only punishment for scum like you."**came out a shrill voice which came out of sakura's mouth but didn't appear to sound like it actually belonged to her.

**Sasuke pov:**

My heart was beating fast, I'd never seen sakura like this . She was like a whole different person. She had a look similar to the ones villains had when they were facing the problem of blood lust.

I had to act fast because if I didn't she would do something that she would surely regret because sakura was not the person to do something out of revenge or hate. Time was running out as I saw her take out a kunai slowly bringing it down to itachi's heart.

_Think sasuke! think!_ I thought to myself trying to think of a plan.

It worked as I finally thought of a plan. i stood in position and made hand signs for a shadow clone. Immediately a clone of myself appeared in a puff of smoke beside me. We nodded at each other both had agreed on the plan.(kind of weird).

My clone used some hand signs and created a chidori in his hand and was heading straight for Itachi from the behind his shadows while I myself had other plans. A part of me I realised would get what I had desired and have the chance to kill someone who I had hated from the bottom of my heart while the other part of me would just be happy to have sakura safe, even if it'd have its own consequences.

Getting all those unneeded thoughts out of my mind I rushed towards sakura praying I would reach in time.

**Normal pov:**

Not a moment to soon the clearing was filled the sound of the chidori which was like a thousand chirping birds and shocked gasps from the shinobi of konoha well those who were still conscious. Naruto's mouth was hanging open and Neji's eyes were widened. Even Shino who was usually silent had been staring at shock within his eyes. Hinata's pearl eyes were on the blood dripping from **_his_** body. Tears stung her eyes as her heart clenched it hurt her seeing her friends in pain.

**Naruto's pov:**

I had failed my promise the one I had made years. I am such an idiot why couldn't I have been the one to fight Itachi from the start instead of engaging in a battle with the plant guy.

Seriously it defies the laws of physics plants aren't supposed to move they should be in one place and stay there and not move as soon as someone's turned their backs on them. And what bugged me was that the plant was arguing with itself. I mean once you've said something that means you're gonna do it, I wonder if that guy has 2 brains...COOL!

Getting back to the point he saw sakura ,with wings like a tainted angel with enormous chakra radiating from her, and her hands clasped around Itachi's neck. Her voice was unbelievably thin and screechy like but it had been somewhat full of authority. My eyes followed sakura's moments as she took one hand off of Itachi's neck and reached into her kunai pouch pulling out a kunai which she poised at her enemy who had been immobilised by the foreign chakra being emitted from her body which was now engulfing Itachi who still was gripped by her monstrous strength.

What had happened next had bought me to tears. It once again reminded me of how horrible a friend had been. I couldn't even protect someone for whom he had cared for no matter who it was I protected them from. It was the same as four years ago I was still weak.

_Flashback:_

_ They had failed the mission to bring sasuke back but Tsunade had found a lead to where Orochimaru had been lately seen._

_ The same team that had been sent on the sasuke retrieval were getting ready to leave near the gates of konoha. They had been eager to get sasuke back to redeem themselves for the mission they had once lost._

_ After an hour of travelling they had finally reached their destination. Pale eyes of the Hyuga had Byakugan activated in search for any life force. In the main hall the chakra of two was immediately detected ._

_ "Two people are on the other side of the main halls" spoke his calm voice._

_ "One of them could be Sasuke! Lets go guys we don't wanna let them escape now do we?" asked the hyperactive blonde ._

_ "Troublesome"_

_ "Shut up"_

_ "Lets-munch-go"_

_ "Hn"_

_ They masked their chakra's carefully as they started sprinting towards the two residents of the hideout._

_ Naruto was having trouble keeping the kyuubi's chakra in check but his determination was overpowering the fox's chakra. He had promised himself to get the sasuke back using his own chakra._

_ Shikamaru and choji had been both worried about sakura who apparently was one of the most affected with Sasuke's betrayal. They saw how depressed ino would be when Sakura wouldn't even bother to talk to her. They had wanted Konoha's genin to go back to the way it had been and the way it would've been if orochimaru hadn't appeared in the chunin exams._

_ Neji and Kiba who had both been defeated by Naruto at some stage in the chunin exams were worried of Naruto's well being since both had no idea of the feeling what it was like to lose someone who you thought of as a brother._

_ As they neared the area where the chakra had been situated it was Naruto who had burst through the door. The people standing before them weren't who the shinobi wanted them to be. Without wasting any time Naruto struck like a cobra. Battling the one with red hair while being aided by neji. The one with purple hair had been standing his guard against Kiba, choji and shikamaru._

_ The red headed smirked while the one with purple hair just chuckled darkly._

_ "Being near to death isn't so funny." exclaimed Naruto angrily_

_ "Someone is going to die but it isn't us"said the red head as he and his partner activated their cursed seals directly to stage 2._

_ The purple one had his body mutated into somewhat of a creature with red wings and had horns on his head , he had looked like a mutated eagle. In a matter of moments he knocked out Choji leaving large gashes and cuts on numerous places. Leaving him to face Kiba and shikamaru. Shikamaru used his shadow bind to keep the enemy while Kiba used tunnelling fang on him but the enemy stood unfazed. All of a sudden a swirling wind surrounded them. It was like a typhoon. Out of which appeared another enemy who by surprise pierced 2 katanas through the stomach's of Shikamaru and Kiba both who soon after passed out._

_ Looking over at the red head who was somewhat like a Sagittarius(half horse half human)now had knocked out neji and currently was finishing of Naruto._

_ Naruto held a rasengan in his hand and the Sagittarius held a sword both charged at each other and attacked at the same time but due to lack of chakra it was Naruto who collapsed after the attack._

_ Naruto had lost conscious but before that he heard the enemies mumble the words"weaklings" just before abandoning the hideout ._

_ That was the day Naruto made a promise to himself swearing that he wouldn't ever see his comrades fall before his very eyes and the next time he would become strong enough to protect his loved ones._

_ End of flashback_

That memory was bad enough, I let a tear fall from my eye as I saw the sight before me. In the middle of the clearing Itachi had been pierced by chidori through his heart by a fake Sasuke who now disappeared in a puff of smoke but that wasn't the worst part …... the real sasuke... he...he stood before sakura and took the attack that had been meant for Itachi with his arms wrapped around sakura's waist. His clothes were bloodstained and he had a smile on his face.

My worry for sasuke reached its limit as sasuke let out a cough except this was no ordinary cough it had been filled with blood. My scream echoed throughout the entire forest.

**"SASUKEEEE!"**

please review

or karin will get you


	4. Chapter 4

Review noww!

Do it or else...hahahahahaaahaahaaa.

**Chapter 4:**

**Sakura pov:**

The last thing that I remembered was the blinding fury towards Itachi for ruthlessly killing my best friend ino. One minute I was in the clearing holding Ino's dead body the next thing I found was myself floating in a white light. It seemed so pure and untouched, the feeling of bliss wrapped around me as if everything was perfect and my life would no longer be one so full of screw ups.

My heart started swelling as something warm wrapped around my body and the image of white around me started to shatter and turn to a shade of crimson. I looked around searching trying to find something or someone at least willing to help me. Heck, I even thought of it to be a genjutsu and tried to release it but nothing happened.

I felt my hands go wet as if they were soaked up. Turning to look at them I noticed that they were perfectly clean and dry but so like any medical ninja I sniffed it. My posture stiffened...that smell it was so similar but no matter how many times I had sniffed it, it always brought tears to my eyes because with it always came death. It was the smell of blood.

Just as I was about to continue my own examination I was interrupted as my surroundings started to dissolve and a sudden a scream brought me out of the trance I had been in.

**"SASUKEEEE!"**

It was Naruto's scream full of worry, I looked down horrified to see myself holding a kunai which had gone straight through the body of the person who had their arms around me. I squinted trying to see.

Tears fell from my emerald eyes as I realised who it was, Sasuke... why and how did I hurt him? What had happened? The questions ran through my head as even more tears started to fall. My tears were stopped by his voice …..Sasuke's voice.

"Don't cry..." he whispered.

How could he even say that to me after I put a kunai through him? In a swift motion I pulled the kunai out of his body making him wince in pain.

I brought my hands down to heal his wound but just as I was about to begin I was pushed out of the way I looked up and saw neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka standing above my body.

"I was trying to heal him" I explained as I got up only to be pushed back down again by Kiba. My eyes narrowed at him. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by his feline voice

"You've done enough damage Haruno, Hinata is healing him no way are we going to let you near the wounded." I noticed his voice was full of an emotion which was the opposite of love...it had been hate and it was directed towards me.

"Just listen to me-" I started to explain but was cut off by neji Hyuga , his pail eyes had their byakugan activated acting cautiously as I were about to do something to hurt someone.

"You are a creature whose powers are unknown to us and to put it straight we just don't trust you. To put it in simpler words for you Haruno as the leader of this mission I will not allow my team to be hurt by a _monster like you"_

_ Flashback:_

_**A monster like you**_

_** A monster...**_

_** Monster... Monster**_

_** Freak..**_

___Those were the words that had tainted the sweet little mind of a two year old. Some old folks knew about her power and advised others to stay away from her. Her pink hair and huge forehead attracted even more bullies as everyday she came home battered and bruised. Unlike other kids this little girl had no one waiting for her at home._

_ Ignorance and hate were the only emotions she had ever been shown and she grew used to experiencing them everyday. She wouldn't eat anything for days and she never knew the meaning behind love and thought her purpose in life was to experience pain._

_ On her fourth birthday however everything changed as she was coming home she was pushed by one of her regular bullies into a river. The current was really strong and the little girl closed her eyes as she waited to drown so she could go to god and meet her mama and papa. She fell into a state of unconsciousness but before that she could hear her name being called._

_ She opened her eyes the next day at an unfamiliar room where a beautiful red haired woman had her blue eyes glazed with tears. _

_ "Sakura..." the woman whispered_

_ She had been kind enough to take sakura into her home and along with her husband both took great care of sakura._

_ But no matter how hard anyone tried the pain in her heart could never be healed but still she smiled for them for the people who loved her...the people who had saved her from loneliness._

_ End of flashback_

No one had ever called me a freak or a monster. Jaw clenched I pulled back my fist and punched neji square in the jaw. Sending him straight for the the trees. My eyes had been blazing with hatred but I had enough chakra not to be taken over by it.

Heads turned around to look at the commotion and some were even a little frightened by what I had done while others looked at neji with sympathetic eyes . Kiba on the other hand backed away from the scene not wanting to interfere.

I walked towards the Hyuga whose body I embedded in a tree. I pulled him up by the front of his shirt an shook him enough to open up his eyes.

"How dare you... you say you know everything about pain and loneliness, you wouldn't have been able live a minute if you were me. AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME A MONSTER OR FREAK I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU...REMEMBER THAT BASTARD!" I yelled out the last part. Before letting his shirt go I brought my hand to his jaw. I focus my chakra and healed his jaw.

Then I let go of his shirt and saw him fall to the ground. I turned and walked away from him. I made my way to Sasuke's body lying unconscious on the floor the group stayed watching my every step as if they were ready for me to snap.

Shino stood in front of me and tried blocking my way to sasuke. I glared at him with all I had but he didn't budge I opened my mouth and tried to speak but Naruto beat me to it.

"Shino move now if you don't sasuke will die and it'll be all your fault" I looked at him and he looked back at me giving me a smile saying that eve would be alright but I knew even Naruto wasn't dumb enough to think that because there was a sadness behind his eyes.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded in his direction. I placed my hands on Sasuke's stomach and began healing his well defined body(hot). As soon as I was done I got up and quickly walked over to shikamaru and choji, I allowed my chakra to enter their minds and awoke them from their short coma. Both their eyes opened and looked around for danger.

I just shook her head as I went next to tenten. I slowly took out the katana that was pierced through her stomach. Tenten who was deep in unconsciousness didn't even flinch. I started to repair the muscles and cells. Then I began to stitch back the muscles.

I closed my eyes and got up after I finished healing tenten. I found a tree nearby and sat down while leaning my back against it. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. Having a head ache of all the whispers I put my head on my knees and allowed the tears I held back to now flow freely secretly trying to forget the stares of hate and fear from her friends.

I felt the chakra of someone approaching, quickly wiping my tears away I looked up and saw Naruto standing above me.

"Sakura-chan...please don't cry, I promise you everything will be alright." He whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a friendly hug. I was greatful to Naruto for being there when my so called friends weren't.

"Thank you for everything Naruto especially for being the brother I never had..."I said as I returned the hug. We stood like that for quite a while. It was Naruto pulled away giving me one of his foxy grins .He took a hold of one of my hand and happily dragged me back to the group.

**Normal pov:**

The entire group looked at the source of the rustling of the bushes. Then they saw orange and out Naruto appeared but behind him was sakura, holding his hand. They all just stared at her not knowing what to do or how to act around her.

It was only Hinata who came out of the group her eyes shining with worry and glazed with tears and a beautiful smile graced on her lips.

She ran out to where the blonde and the pinkette stood. Ignoring the blonde she embraced Sakura and held her tightly against herself as if she feared sakura would soon disappear .

"Thank god you're alright Sakura-chan..." she whispered her midnight blue hair whipping around in the wind as she cried on sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's eyes along with the other's of the group( those who were conscious:neji, Kiba, Shino, tenten and lee) widened but sakura soon relaxed and her eyes softened and the last of today's tears began to fall again as Hinata held her lovingly like a mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**I order you to review... my slaves.**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal pov:**

Hinata, Naruto, Tenten and Shikamaru were the only ones who talked freely to sakura not scared of what she was or what she could do. They all were sitting around the camp-fire . Shikamaru and choji had broken down into tears when sakura told them about Ino's death. Choji had at first blamed it on sakura when he heard of sakura's peculiar form from Kiba . Shikamaru had scolded him saying that there was no way that Sakura could have done that the reason being she was Ino's best friend.

Choji still had been a little distant after that. Neji and Shino were silent as always but both kept their eyes on the group of friends. Kiba had fallen asleep peacefully on his dog Akamaru. Lee was mumbling something about youth in his sleep. Sasuke was the only one who had remained unconscious with a peaceful look on his face.

All the while no one dared to ask about what Sakura was. She was happy that no one asked. Though she was not happy to be travelling back to the village where she would be bombarded with questions.

Sakura had slept in-between Hinata and Tenten courtesy of Naruto who was still looking after her safety not from enemies but from their own friends, particularly the one who had feared sakura.

Sakura's dream started out the same as it had been every single night. She was lying on a flower bed. The scent of pollen all around her but the area soon started to change. She saw someone hooded appear and set the field on fire.

Sakura got up and charged towards the figure but passed right through it. She could hear people scream for their lives and she could see their bodies burn to ashes. Yet there were two who stood there brave and firm in front of the hooded figure. One probably the female had a bundle of cloth wrapped around something which she carried in her arms.

Just as sakura tried to reach them , the scar on her right hand began to glow and she felt th burning sensation envelope her as she screamed out in pain yet no one tried to even help her. The pain increased and she thus let her tears fall.

She gripped her right hand with her left one and fell to her knees. Even though this was a dream for her the pain felt so real. She screamed and woke up to darkness panting as if she had just ran a marathon.

Seeing someone bending over her sakura looked up and directly met the gaze of a chocolate eyed kunoichi looking worriedly at her.

Tenten held sakura's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at sakura and whispered.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Well remember you'll always have people behind you, who trust you" said tenten softly.

"Thank you Tenten..."she replied.

Both girls went back to sleep hands clasped in each others. Sakura had no dreams after that and she woke up at the crack of dawn.

Everybody except Naruto had already been awake and were ready to move along. Even Sasuke had now awoken. Sakura watched silently as Sasuke walked to where Naruto was sleeping and kicked him in the head.

"OWWWWWW!WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME?" Naruto screamed rubbing his head.

"Dobe..." Sasuke replied

"TEME!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke said as he turned away and walked to where neji was standing.

Naruto quickly got up from his bed, put on his jacket and zipped it up. He rolled up his sleeping bag and walked towards the group.

"Sakura-chan we'll finally be able to return home and see Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled to Sakura. Sakura nodded in return and smiled at him.

Since everyone was up and ready, they pulled down their tents and got ready to move. They jumped through the forest from tree to tree with Neji , Kiba and Choji in front, behind them were tenten, lee and Shino. After that cam Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru. Lastly on the rear were Sakura and Sasuke who travelled in silence. Tired of the quiet sakura decided to talk.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm sorry for what I did"

"Hn..."

She had just apologised and all he did was grunt. Hate for the uchiha filled her system again as she increased her speed a little just to further herself from the uchiha.

In an hour or so they arrived at konoha and by then Sakura reverted back to her old shell as she distanced herself away from people. They all went back to the Hokage's office giving her a report on what had happened. It was Neji who mentioned the details. Tsunade's eyes curiously darted to Sakura when the byakugan user told her of what happened to sakura and her transformation.

Sakura had looked away when neji foretold that part. They finished up the report and waited for the Hokage's orders.

She dismissed all of them and began to think to herself. She had told the shinobi to hold Ino's funeral tomorrow. As they left she quickly opened her drawer and began searching for Sakura's file. Once she found It she looked through it and found nothing out of the ordinary in them except that Sakura was an orphan and the name of her parents had not been mentioned.

Sakura had gone to the flower shop to tell Ino's parents of what had happened to ino. When she spilled the bad news to Ino's mother, the vase from the woman's hands slipped and fell onto the floor and shattering to a thousand pieces. Tears cascaded down her eyes as she whimpered softly. Ino's father who had been home, burst through the door and didn't like what he saw... his wife crying and his daughter's friend with a pained expression on er face but he too soon broke into sobs as he was learnt of Ino's death.

Sakura went home and stared at the picture of her parents, why did it have to be so hard? Why did they have to go on that mission and die. They were the first ones who had made her smile.

She lay on her bed thinking about past memories and soon dozed out. She expected to have the same dream but it was different as this time she was only welcomed by the blackness of the night.

The next morning she woke up feeling a little light headed and dizzy. She got up, got changed and decided to have some cereal for breakfast. She stared at the milk, it reminded her of the place where she had been floating after ino died.

**Sakura pov:**

I decided to go out for a stroll before meeting team 7 on the training grounds. As I walked around I could feel people staring at me.

I saw a middle aged woman who had once been one patients. I met her gaze and smiled at her only to see her retreating all the while trying to avoid my gaze.

Ignoring all that I went to team 7 training grounds and stood beside Naruto who gave me a big "HELLO" and Sasuke who just nodded at me.

We all waited for kakashi sensei. I lay down on the grass and stared at the clouds while beside me sasuke sat cross legged with his eyes closed and a calm expression on his face.

Naruto on the other hand had been pacing around impatiently muttering a few curses at his sensei who still hadn't showed up.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke behind the ninja in orange. Naruto had screamed at Kakashi when he popped out of no where and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late I had to rescue this-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"Come on sensei we know you're lying... no way could a cat be stuck in a tree every damn day waiting to be rescued by a creep like you" Naruto complained as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him while sweat dropping and Kakashi just cried animé style sad as to how lowly his students thought of him.

Since me,Naruto and Sasuke were chunin and kakashi was a jonin we paired up to fight one another.

First it was me against Kakashi the battle began immediately but neither of us made any sudden movement. Seeing my stubbornness Kakashi made the first move, he had made a couple of hand signs and charged at me with a raikiri in his hand. I just smirked and made a few hansigns myself, out came a water dragon. It charged at my sensei and there was a huge collision. There was even a huge flash of light and Kakashi fell back unconscious. My medic instincts kicked in as I rushed forward towards where Kakashi sensei had fallen. I bent down and put my hand on his head and started to heal him while focusing my chakra.

Looking around I saw Naruto and Sasuke still fighting …...well mostly arguing. After a minute or two of healing my sensei his eyes fluttered open and his stare bored into mine. He got up, without a thanks and walked to where Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting only a moment ago.

It had been my first time training with Team Kakashi ever since Sasuke had left and now when I train with them I get no sort of acknowledgement even from my own sensei. I walked away from my team and back to my home. I went into my room and got ready for Ino's funeral. I put on my black dress and black sandals. On my way to Ino's funeral I took some red roses remembering clearly in my memories of her mentioning them to be her favourite flowers.

During the funeral I was the only one who didn't cry or break down . I had cried enough and didn't have the will to anymore. As I made my way back home a wind started to blow which was kind of odd so I just relaxed and let it take me where it wanted to go.

The next thing I knew I was in the graveyard right in front of Ino's grave not knowing what to do I dropped to my knees and leaned on her grave ..The wind swirled around me and without me noticing momentarily took form

"_Forehead..." _My eyes widened in shock as I rotated my head trying to find the source of the voice .Only one person would have had enough guts to call me that name. _ Ino_... even in death she was still looking out for me.

Rain fell from the sky as if even the heaven was crying over the death of my best friend. I broke down sobbing, my tears mixing with the drops of rain .

"INOOOO!" I screamed at no one in particular as my whimpers were the only thing that could be heard besides the petter patter of the rain...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto... :(

**Chapter 6**

The sun had set and the colors of the day were mixing to form those of the night but the rain continued as if there was no end. Konoha was peaceful and silent and its shinobi in bed sleeping all but one. In the training field a vibrant pink color could be seen.

Her hair was a mess, she was drenched in the rain and her own sweat. All those hours after her friends death she had been training her butt off. Her eyes glistening with determination and her mouth set into a frown as she continued panting.

She wanted to protect her friends and not have to face the death of someone else who was close to her no matter even if some of them didn't appreciate her. Even when running low on chakra, she charged at the wooden dummy infront of her, pulled back her fists and crushed it to bits with the last of her chakra.

Exhausted Sakura fell to the ground, the rain dripped onto the hair that covered her eyes. Fatigue took over and she slipped out of consciousness.

**Sakura POV:**

My dream took over when I had slipped out of consciousness. I found myself lying on the same flower field that was what usually happened in almost everyone of my dreams after sasuke had left the village years ago.

After moments of relaxation by taking in the scent of pollen, I sensed the presence of some people so I looked behind me and instead of one I saw five hooded figure. Two of them made a few hand signs and set the field on fire.

Just as before I saw people's bodies turn to ashes and their screams still echoing throughout the burning field. Once again those two people who had stood firm before were now standing before the five hooded figures.

I stepped closer to the two who tried protecting the ones who were being burnt. The woman and man both looked middle aged, the female had long pink hair and bright amber eyes and she wore a beautiful white dress with pink lilies on its side. The Male had fiery red hair, viridian eyes and was shirtless with only jeans in sight. Both were extremely gorgeous.

Then I saw a bundle of something in the woman's arms. Stepping closer I saw a baby with the same pink hair and pale skin as her mother and viridian eyes identical to her fathers. My eyes widened when I saw_ it_...the baby had the same scar on her hand as I had, that was all I needed to confirm my suspicions. The baby was me.

I looked back to the figures as one of them probably the leader spoke his voice booming through the now burnt field.

"Say goodbye tenshis..."

The man and woman didn't budge as the five figures started removing their hoods. Tears came to my eyes and began to fall. The leader was a man with spiky blonde hair also known as the fourth hokage and Naruto's father.

The next was a man with raven hair and face marks that resembled those of Itachi Uchiha. I had seen him numerous times, his picture could be seen on the sasuke's family wall since he was none other than Fugaku Uchiha, his father.

What killed me the most on the inside was the other three people one was my own sensei whom i had just fought earlier...Kakashi Hatake. While the other were two of the legendary sanin. The ones whom she so thought remained on the side of good. Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Even if we die our daughter shall live on " claimed the woman.

"Then we'll kill her too..." says tsunade while twirling a kunai around her index finger. I was shocked by the tone of cruelty in her voice.

At the very moment i really hated them, all five of the leaf shinobi charged at my parents and brutally killed them while i just stood there and watched . One thing i noticed was that moments before their murder was that the baby version of me was transported out of the slaughter field.

Just as the final blow was delivered a sudden flash of light enveloped around me. I woke up as the light around me soon dulled down. My vision cleared up a bit more as i found myself in my own room instead of the training ground with tears streaming down my face.

I got up from my bed and saw an Uchiha who was asleep on my armchair. I walked up towards him and studied his face but all i saw was his father. I suppressed my urge to kill and shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he quickly got up from his seat.

"Why were you out training so late?" He asked

"What i do is none of your business, _**Uchiha"**_ I spat out coldly. His eyes widened by the meanness in my voice but soon returned to normal

"Sakura... I'm sorry..." Sasuke said softly as he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night.

**NORMAL POV:**

She felt like a broken doll, disregarding his words out of her mind. All that she could think about was the massacre she had just dreamed of. Even though it looked like a dream it felt so real.

After hours of restless sleep with continuous image of death playing in her fragile mind she got up from her bed. Readying herself she walked towards the hokage tower. While disregarding shizune's protests she knocked the medic out and barged into tsunade's office.

Resting there on the chair was the blonde hokage. Her elbows on the desk with her fingers intertwined, calming down Sakura walked towards Tsunade and bowed.

"Sorry for the rude interruption but lady hokage has there been another clan massacre about 16 or 17 years ago in which you mightn't participated in?" asked the pink kunoichi.

"Why do you ask sakura?" tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Just curious I guess..." sakura stated dully.

"Alright there was one in which we had to wipe out the "tenshi" clan. They consisted of many clans we didn't keep count of this. It was one full of supernatural creatures. They could do stuff above that of the normal to put it bluntly people called them freaks-" sakura's eyes narrowed at this not noticing this tsunade continued "they were becoming a threat as the other villages wanted to start a war so they could get their hands on that power. This mission was issued by the third hokage and carried out by me, jiraya, fugaku uchiha, the fourth hokage minato namikaze and finally your sensei Kakashi Hatake. Is that enough for you?"explained tsunade.

"Thank you ..." Sakura said while turning away " was there a survivor?"

"No... I myself made sure that they were all dead ."Those words pierced sakura right through the heart and she disappeared in a puff of clouds all too quickly just to hide from the murderer of her parents.

She bumped into someone on her way of training looking up to see she saw sasuke. Quickly she apologised and sat down with him. After getting bored with the long silence she decided to have a chat and since the most he ever talked about was revenge and Itachi, she decided to base my conversation on them.

"So sasuke why did you come back a year ago when you hadn't killed Itachi?" she said as she tried to get the conversation going. His eyes hardened at the mention of his brother's name but softened in moments.

"I had told you before didn't I killing Itachi was only one of my goals...the other was to restore my clan." He explained never taking his eyes off the ground beneath him.

"So who's the unlucky girl?" she asked looking a little expectant.

"Haaahaa sakura well if you insist I did have a girl in mind before I had left the village she's one of the strongest and smartest kunoichi of her age. I had built a real connection to her when we were together as a team." He answered thinking of the girl sitting right beside him.

_**Crack**_

__"She's a medical ninja ." sasuke said giving her little hints not knowing the damage this was causing.

_**Crack**_

__"Oh I forgot to mention she's really good at chakra control"

_**Crack. **_It was all her heart could take... she felt like it had been ripped out and torn into a million shreds. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't because her team mate's happiness came before her own. Forcing the tears back her voice cracked she spoke.

"Well I hope...-you two...will be ….happy" she said walking away leaving dumbfounded sasuke. Little did he know that sakura had thought that the girl he wanted was Karin.

Walking home she realized that she had nothing left in this village all it caused her was pain. The higher ups were murderers and the only one of her friends who truly understood her was gone. The villagers stayed away from her branding her as a freak or a monster even some of her friends had lost their trust in her. The person she loved didn't love her(not really).The only solution that came to her mind was to...**leave.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

**NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA-17**

**Chapter 7**

The moon shone on the village, it was night and all most everyone was in bed. It had been the anniversary of the day sasuke had left. It had been a big decision but she had made it using her brain not her heart. She felt like her heart was already dead and her insides were hollow the reason being her supposed assumption of her love loving someone else.

She slung her backpack and headed for the passage way out of the village. Hoping and dreaming that someone might come out and stop her but she just walked on further and came closer but was only to be met at the gates by a shinobi with a head of white hair. It was Jiraya the legendary sanin, his expression stern and his mouth set in a frown.

"Sakura Haruno what are you doing out here." he asked narrowing his eyes at her. Choosing to ignore him she walked right past him without even sparing him a glance. She kept doing so until she was blocked by a toad. Looking back she smirked at the toad sanin who soon appeared before her.

"Don't underestimate me jiraya-_sama_..." she spat out the last words with a hint of disgust and took out a kunai.

Jiraya tried to move but apparently failed. It was as if his nerves had been paralyzed disabling him from moving. He turned around and saw on his back a cut with something purple and slimy. His vision started to blur and he got dizzy.

"When did you...put...poison."he choked out as he fell to the ground paralyzed.

"And you call yourself a sanin? Huh I put it in when I walked past you...enough of this what was your reason for killing all of those tenshis?" She spat out.

"People like them don't need to exist the world is fine with just shinobis in it...and-"he was cut off

"For once in your life SHUT THE HELL UP!"Sakura screamed as she pummeled her fist into one of his vital points almost crushing it. Anger still had been pulsing through her veins due to jiraya's comment. Sakura felt no regret in what she did, all these people deserved die how could they have been happy when her own parents and people like her were brutally murdered by their own comrades and her friends. Sakura was leaving and she wouldn't rest until she made their lives miserable.

She was snapped out of her own thoughts by a agonizing scream .Below her she saw a spiky blonde haired ninja crouched on the floor where his sensei once stood.

"Sakura-chan who did this?" he asked but got no answer from sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan tell me who did it! They might still be close behind and I could have my revenge on them." he yelled and this time he got an answer.

"Idiot! Can't you see the person who almost killed your **beloved** sensei is right infront of you!" she said

"You mean...it was... you? B-but why"

"I had to...he was in my way" she tried to explain.

"He was right …." his voice hadn't any emotion.

"Who?" she asked uncaringly.

"Neji! You are a monster...how could you do this and now you're leaving? Well go ahead see if I care." he retorted. She felt her heart clenching and realized that the bonds she had worked so hard to make had finally shattered. A tear leaked from her viridian colored eyes and ran down her cheek. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight and he immediately regretted what he had said

"That was a test of friendship for you but sadly you failed , I won't kill you...well not yet because its more like I can't kill you…...I'll return and next time I will make sure I kill you and avenge my clan." She said as she let more tears fall.

"Look at me I'm so weak I just keep crying ne Naruto?" she said as she wiped her tears. Naruto attempted to soothe her just like old times only to be stopped by sakura's radiant yet sad smile. It was the only thing that had kept him going during the dark times.

She appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out but not before whispering to him:

"**I hope you be happy with Hinata and sasuke with Karin I heard as he loves her... until the next time we meet, and tell tsunade that there's still a tenshi left and she's bent on revenge."**

Naruto fell to the ground only to be caught by sakura, she carried him to the nearest bench. Planting a kiss on his forehead she walked toward jiraya. She healed the vital point just enough to make sure his condition would be stable and then injected the antidote of the poison into his body and left another syringe full of it in jiraya's palm.

Quickly she turned around and started walking towards the village gates only to be stopped by jiraya's voice.

"Why...?"

"Why should I stay here where I keep my potential locked up... in a place where I'm not loved, I'd rather be free rather than caged." she answered. Jiraya had finally lost consciousness from exhaustion and his eyes slowly closed. Sakura kept on walking. Reaching the village gates she looked behind at the village hidden in the leaves...her home. Memories flooded her head and pain coursed through her. That's all that you could fell when you were tied down by a village and forced to obey every one of its commands.

Counting her steps. It took just about two steps to step out of the village but it took 15 more steps for her to encounter a familiar chakra. It wasn't someone she knew from Konoha but it was someone she had faced in battle. Turning around she met the eyes of none other than the Itachi Uchiha. Emerald clashed with onyx.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked taking out a kunai.

"Put down your weapon...it was just a clone and that's beside the point we've come to offer you a deal, join us and you shall get stronger and you will even get a chance to get back at Konoha" he offered. Removing all doubts from her mind she smiled at the missing nin

"So when do we start training Itachi-kun?" she asked sweetly. Itachi smirked at the playfulness of the the pink haired shinobi. Sakura followed Itachi as he continued walking both disappearing into the darkness of the night.

_**Back at the village:**_

Sasuke was walking around the streets of Konoha as his morning exercise seeing Naruto was nowhere to be found and Kakashi was on a mission. He moved towards the gates and found two people cuddled up on a bench. It was Naruto and the toad sage jiraya. Naruto was talking in his sleep and jiraya had a syringe of something in his hand.

Sasuke mentally puked and then kicked both of their heads. Jiraya began running around screaming because of the large bump on his head but Naruto just glared at his friend for their rude awakening.

Sasuke just snickered a little and turned his eyes toward the blonde shinobi only to widen his onyx eyes in surprise. Naruto sat there on the floor with tears flowing from his sapphire eyes. His hand had been balled up at his sides and his mouth in a grim line. Naruto got on his knees and repeatedly punched the ground. Jiraya looked at him sympathetic while sasuke just stared not knowing what to do.

"STUPID..STUPID! I'll bring you back Sakura-chan...I'll do it if it's the last thing I do!"He roared

"She's gone?" Sasuke asked to none in particular only to receive a curt nod from jiraya. His heart sank and he fell to the ground trembling for the one he had held so dearly had done the same thing that he had years ago.

"How could you have told her you loved Karin...you broke her fragile heart!"Naruto yelled holding sasuke up from his collar but the young Uchiha said nothing. Naruto dropped him to the ground and started walking with jiraya in the direction of the hokage's office. Sasuke soon got up and did the same.

_**At the Hokage's office:**_

A large crash could be heard from the fifth's office. Three shinobi stood their faces hidden in darkness each looking away from the rampaging form of the hokage. Tears had clouded her eyes and anger had filled her system.

She felt as miserable as a mother who had just lost her child, her heart ached for the pink haired shinobi. She wanted her back no matter what the consequence. After Naruto told her what sakura said about the tenshi it made tsunade feel even guiltier, for she was amongst those who had finished off the tenshis.

"Sasuke I want you to gather the entire Konoha 12 and go on rescue mission. Bring back Sakura Haruno...take team Hebi as replacements since some of them are still on missions. Dismissed..." said the blonde hokage. Sasuke just gave a nod and walked out the door .

"Don't worry Baa-chan I swear I'll bring her back." Naruto said as he turned to walk out of the door. Tsunade smiled sadly and whispered a thank you after Naruto left. All that was left was for her to hope that her young apprentice hadn't been tainted even more then she already was.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto!

**CHAPTER 8**

"What! I don't have to be so quiet and gloomy just as you said but I can't call you Itachi-kun?" said a figure shrouded in a black cloak with red clouds.

"For the record I am older than you so I need a little respect." said the figure beside her. Tilting up the hat sharingan eyes could be seen in the taller figure while the other one had piercing green eyes.

"Ooookk! Itachi-san...if its ok with you I have another question for you is it true that you killed the uchiha clan because they were planning an attack on konoha?" questioned the pink haired girl while removing her straw hat.

"How did you-?" He was cut off by Sakura.

"I'm supposed to be the hokage's apprentice so I know everything that she knows or did you forget that already?" she said with a hint of smugness. Itachi chuckled.

"Sorry about that and for your question yes I did kill my own clan for the sake of my village. In the end I realized what the uchiha's were doing might've torn apart konoha from the inside out and so when the elders found out about this I was given the mission of elimination..." he said as his voice grew sadder by the second.

"...But why couldn't you bring yourself to kill your little brother?" questioned sakura.

"I guess it was just that I loved my little brother more than my village and clan itself. I didn't have the heart to kill him." his voice was strong and he had a sad smile on his face.

"Well this wasn't the first time I was weak I had spared another infant. I was supposed to kill her but I couldn't do it. She was the last of her clan." he continued.

"What clan was it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Tenshi..." One word was all it took …. something warm filled her heart. It was the feeling of being loved. With A smile graced upon her features …..she felt all the walls surrounding her heart disappear all she could see was Itachi...not the cold killers other thought of him to be but the person who he actually was inside. The one whose heart was warmer than any other ninja she had ever seen.

"Sadly I never once got to see that baby girl grow up...for all I know she could be dead."he whispered sadly.

"Or she could be the girl right around you." Itachi turned around only to be met by a hug. The young kunoichi had tears flowing from her eyes falling to the ground...but he didn't mind, all he could think about was that this girl the one hugging him had been the one he had saved. It was because of his kindness that she grew up into the beautiful young shinobi that she is now. For the first time in his life after the massacre …..he smiled.

Sakura whispered a "thank you" before letting the man go...finally she had found someone to love , someone she could call not a lover but a brother. Coincidentally Itachi had thought the same thing about sakura instead he had found someone to call a little sister.

"Let's go Sakura we need to tell leader that you'll be joining us" he said ruffling her hair and smiling.

"Sure thing Itachi ni-san!"she said while smiling. Both figures moved once again disappearing from plain sight.

_**At the village gates:**_

The birds had been chirping, the sun shining and the village hidden in the leaves was cheery with the exception of those standing on the gates. Hinata and Tenten stood silently they had cried when they heard the news of the disappearance of their friend. Neji and Kiba blamed themselves for calling her a monster. Lee was quite sad that she left the village and everyone in it. Shino stood silently beside Kiba indifferent as always but he too felt a little of the guilt felt by the others of her team. Shikamaru stood with Naruto and Sasuke clearly worried about their mentality and health. Gai was standing with Lee trying to cheer him up but to no avail... he simply came there to fill in for Choji who was on a mission. Along with them stood the only member who was unaffected by all this mess. It was Karin and she was getting annoyed of being ignored by them.

"Sasuke-kun how about just letting the others go find the other pink haired bitch and we have some alone time." she whispered trying to be seductive but she got no answer.

"Uuuuhhh! What was so important about that pink haired slut... she was so damned weak. Why did you even care about someone so worthless as her?"she yelled beyond furious.

Hinata had had enough of this. Anger and pure hatred blazed through her. How dare she talk of sakura like that. Balling her fists she stepped forward with her head held high and moved towards the crimson haired girl with her face set in a frown.

"What do you want ….. don't tell me you're going to defend that pink bitch-" that was all it took and Hinata finally snapped, she lifted her hand and slapped Karin across the face. Karin fell back from the impact. All stared with disbelieving eyes at the scene in front of them. Timid little Hinata had just slapped Karin.

"If you dare to insult my friend again... I swear I will not hold back next time. Not even you're little _sasuke-kun _or the hokage herself would be able to protect you from **me**." Hinata spat out the last of the words she had said with a scowl on her face. Never before had the hyuga heiress been seen with such a blood thirsty expression on her face.

She walked away from Karin and moved back in her place with Tenten, who gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. Karin on the other hand got up and stood next to Sasuke and began fawning over him as if nothing had happened but her eyes continually moved to the hyuga heiress after every moment so.

Naruto nudged Sasuke who was unaware of all that was around him, snapping him out of the daze he had been in.

"Let's move out!" he said in a loud and clear voice.

"Hai!" and that was all it took as all of the ninja dispersed and moved onto find Sakura. They traveled swiftly in one big group without making a single noise.

They continued at s steady pace that was until Kiba who had been tracking Sakura's scent stopped. All eyes looked back at him questioning as to why had he stopped. Kiba's eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth.

"I found Sakura...-" he said lifting everyone's spirits up but continued "...but she's got someone with her and it's one of our enemies...guys I think it's-"he was cut off.

"It's Itachi Uchiha."Karin said her eyes narrowed in the direction where she could sense the chakra. All of the shinobi were in a state of utter shock of hearing that someone they had recently thought they had killed was undoubtedly alive.

Murmurs had broken out within the group of leaf ninja each having their own theory of how Itachi was alive. Only one stood alone a little apart from the group...the raven haired man could only think of one thing.

_my fault..._

_It's my fault..._

_It's my fault she's gone..._

_It's my fault he's alive..._

_It's my fault they're together..._

He lifted up his hand and brushed it through his unruly raven locks. He was frustrated and had started blaming everything on himself. All of a sudden a hand came out of nowhere and touched his cheek . It was Karin, she was smiling a sad smile and stroking his cheek. He had the sudden urge to go away and wash his cheek with soap but there was something in her eyes that made him stay frozen on the same spot.

"Every thing's going to be ok...don't blame it all on yourself." she said moving closer and pulling Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke didn't move but he felt guilty as if he was betraying Sakura in some way but let himself be soothed by Karin for now.

Unknown to the two that someone was watching them. She had been clutching her chest in pain as if seeing the scene before her caused an ache in her heart. Her viridian eyes were tearing up and she felt that her already shattered heart could never be repaired .

The leaves rustled in the wind as both teenagers turned and saw a figure approaching from the darkness. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and Karin frowned with her eyes narrowed. For infront of them was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and puffy emerald eyes with water still flowing from them. Her Akatsuki cloak was swaying in the wind and all in all Sasuke felt a pang in his chest because she had seen everything that happened between them...

"_Sakura..." _


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Naruto_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_Flashback:_

_ "You're kidding me right? Itachi ni-san... there's just no way!" she exclaimed with a slight blush on her cheeks._

_ "I'm sure of it Sakura, I had looked into his heart and he had feelings for you... "Itachi replied "...and I think you should go back to him, you don't want to crush his heart do you now?"_

_ "I'll go back if you insist so much but please just stay close if I might just change my mind...Ok?" she said hugging Itachi who in turn nodded as an answer to the question. Sakura moved away and started walking towards the konoha shinobi, Itachi who was looking at her retreating figure jumped into the trees closely following Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

**Sakura pov:**

I did just as Itachi ni-san had told me to. I went back to find my team mates I could sense quite of a few of my friend's chakras. Two of the chakra's were closer and a little apart from the others. I hid in the bushes only to find Sasuke with...Karin.

What happened next crushed my heart. I could hear it shattering. She had hugged him and he just stood there unmoving. Tears started to form in my eyes and began to flow down my cheeks and my hand instinctively went up to my chest as if trying to soothe the pain in my heart.

This was all the motivation I needed I stepped out infront of the two both shocked to see my tear grazed face. He whispered my name in such a soft voice it made my heart clutch but she stared at me with such hate all I could do was glare back.

"Thanks for helping me make my choice..."i said quietly but loud enough for the two infront of me to hear.

**Normal pov:**

Hope coursed through Sasuke, he thought she was finally going to come back with them.

"So you're coming back then?" he asked smirking. She just smiled at him and to his utter surprise shook her head. Then out of no where another figure completely covered in a black cloak with red clouds appeared beside her. It was his brother, hate filled his system as he leaped at Itachi. Only to be faced by sakura who had jumped infront of Itachi and was blocking his path.

"Sakura move!" Sasuke ordered his former pink haired team mate.

"You are not going to hurt Itachi ni-san...I won't let you" she said .

"NI-SAN?"sasuke screamed since when had she called him her ni-san. Sakura held twin kunais in both hands ready to strike. From Behind Sasuke the red headed girl overtook him and struck at Sakura. Sakura dodged her attack and managed to land a fist full of chakra into her stomach causing her to fall back and land into trees. Yet Karin still stood shakily and walked towards Sakura. Feeling no pity for the girl Sakura jumped up into the air and used one of the moves she had inherited from tsunade.

"HEAVEN'S KICK OF PAIN**" **

The force of Sakura's kick had sent Karin flying down into the rocks. She screamed in pain when the rocks hit her. Looking back she saw sasuke and Itachi both caught up in their own battle.

The other of the team was busy fighting the other Akatsuki which came here to help. Deidera, Tobi and Konan. In other words her new family and friends. Smiling she ran to where Hinata and Tenten were fighting Konan. Appearing behind both she hugged them from behind whispered a small "thank you" and knocked them out from behind.

Next she turned to Naruto to whom she just smiled sadly at before signaling Deidera who knocked him out.

"I'm Sorry Sakura-chan..." he said just before becoming unconscious. Konan and Tobi knocked the others out just before she before she broke down. Konan came and hugged her just like a mother would have done. She looked at Sakura sympathetically and quietly pointed to Sasuke. Both Itachi and Sasuke were worn out. Just as Sasuke was about to strike at Itachi, Sakura appeared before him and took the blow instead. The katana sasuke used pierced Sakura through the stomach.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered still in a state of bewilderment as to why she had taken the attack that was meant for his brother. She ignored all the pain in her body, moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't let my precious people hurt each other, even if they hate each other...good bye Sasuke, I love you" she whispered just before planting a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sakura's smiling face was the last thing he saw before being knocked out by Itachi. Sasuke dropped to the ground but Sakura as fell she was caught by Itachi who slowly pulled the katana out of her stomach. Sakura winced in pain when it was finally out of her.

"I'll heal myself guys." she said smiling. Sakura said as she began healing herself. At a point her wings appeared from her back and unfurled. She finished healing the internal organ that had been damaged and explained to them why she needed the angel powers. She waited for criticism and accusations of her being a monster but got none. Konan too had unfurled her paper wings and was smiling broadly at Sakura. Itachi just smirked.

"Whoa Sakura-chan! You must be really strong if you're an angel...heck you're even prettier than Konan."Deidera said which earned him a punch on the head by Konan. Tobi just stayed silent but was jumping up and down. Sakura smiled at her new family, at whom she had known for even less than a day yet they took her transformation better than the people she had known for years.

"Let's go Pein will be waiting for us..." Itachi said bringing Sakura out of her trance. They started walking along with Sakura ,she was between Itachi and Konan. This was the moment that had told her that her new life had finally begun.

She just grinned even wider in response.

**With the team of Konoha shinobi:**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he rubbed his head in pain. He recalled what had happened..._sakura_ he thought. It hurt, his heart hurt like hell. The fist he had balled up at his sides were bleeding because of his nails which had been piercing his skin. Sasuke punched the tree beside him. All sorts of emotion was building up inside him. Hate, regret, sorrow, anger and finally pain of losing the girl he loved. He began stuffing his hands in his pockets but felt something cool in there. His eyes widened in shock. It was cherry blossom crystal with tints of black on it's petals. That's all sasuke could take, he fell to his knees and cried for the very first time after the uchiha massacre, he cried for Sakura, the girl he used to call weak and annoying and more importantly the only one whom he had ever loved.

Others who had woken up were Tenten and Hinata. Tenten was cursing out loud for failing to help one of her friends. Sakura who had taught her to keep smiling even when the times were tough and things wouldn't turn out her way. Clutching her brown locks she let the tears finally fall. A crack of thunder could be heard from the skies...Hinata Hyuga was shaking..._Sakura's gone... _wrapping her arms around herself she fell to her knees letting her tears fall. Sakura, her first friend and also the one who got Naruto and herself together as a couple. Both Hinata and Tenten who were emotional wrecks took out kunais. Hinata sliced her hair so that it only reached an inch below her shoulder. Tenten on the other hand had cut off her buns and her hair just reached above her shoulders.

"Consider this as our promise to you sakura, we won't stop until you come back... even if we have to train our butts off to get as strong as you." Tenten said to no one in particular.

"We won't ever give up!" exclaimed Naruto his eyes tear stained, his mouth set in a frown.

"For Sakura-chan!" Hinata said with more confidence then ever even though her eyes were still glazed with tears.

"It's troublesome but since you were ino's best friend... I'll do everything I can for you." Shikamaru said as a tear slipped from his eye and sadness filled him from the death of his girlfriend and now loss one of his friends.

"I promised to protect you till the end Sakura-san" Lee eyes still sore from crying.

Neji, Shino and Kiba stayed quiet but nodded their heads in approval as to what their friends had said. Karin stood in utter shock as to how many people were behind the pink headed kunoichi.

"Wait for me... I promise I'll get you back, if its the last thing I do" Sasuke said his voice cracking and his face shadowed by his bangs. Worried Naruto walked over and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder causing him to turn around.

Eyes widened as the uchiha's face came into view and shocked gasps were heard among the group. Hinata wanted to so much as to go and comfort Sasuke but she knew it was not her place to do that only one thing could help him and this was Sakura.

"Don't worry we'll bring her back...just you wait." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke. The uchiha just stared and tried wiping his tears but when he looked at the sleeve he tried wiping them with his eyes widened and he realized why his tears had shocked everyone.

_ Sasuke wasn't just crying...he had been shedding tears of _**_blood._**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto ... (sighs)

_**CHAPTER 10**_

The Konoha shinobi returned from their failed mission. None of their conditions had been life threatening but a few of the injuries had been serious. Kiba had broken his leg and Naruto had broken his arm. While Sasuke had numerous gashes on his body. The others had gotten away with a few cuts and grazes.

What surprised the citizens the most was that none of them uttered a single word except Karin who kept on babbling until they reached the Hokage's office.

"Shut up! Karin you were knocked out by Sakura in a few moments... Don't make yourself seem so powerful." Kiba complained.

"Humph..." she started to pout. The others were dreading going back to the Hokage's office scared of seeing her reaction. Only four who were the closest to sakura volunteered to give the Hokage a report of what had happened and these were Hinata, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke.

Silently the four shinobi walked to the location where the Hokage's office was. Their moods glum and each had sadness and regret twisted into their faces but just before they reached the stairs to the Hokage's office something or rather someone knocked Naruto off his feet.

Hinata rushed to his aid but he just shook his head so she backed away. Stood before them was Team 7's sensei. He was panting like crazy and his sharingan was spinning wildly. He looked scared as if he had lost something precious.

"Did you bring her back?" he asked frantic. All of the four ninja before him knew what he was talking about but stayed quiet. Naruto, Hinata and Tenten looked away so it was sasuke who answered him, his eyes hard and bloodshot from all the crying of blood.

"We failed the mission" he said while walking away completely ignoring the jonin. He was soon joined by Hinata and Tenten, it was only Naruto who gave his sensei a sympathetic smile. Kakashi felt guilty all over he had been ignoring Sakura completely, only focusing on Naruto and Sasuke. He couldn't even comprehend how unneeded she might've felt. She had to go and find someone who would train her as an equal and not go easy on her beacause she didn't come from an elite clan nor have a monster inside her.

Kakashi remembered the last time he had trained with her...he didn't even thank her on healing his injuries nor did he compliment her on her skills. He felt horrible ...maybe if Sakura wasn't placed with Naruto and Sasuke on team Kakshi none of this might've happened, she might've even stayed in the village. Leaning against the walls of the Hokage tower the infamous copy ninja cried for the first time in years.

_Knock_

_ KNOCK_

_** KNOCK**_

_** KNOCK**_

"Alright already don't break my door just come in!" exclaimed a blonde big chested woman, the door opened to reveal four of Konha's elite ninja's. Tenten her hair now cut short was hung loose. Her eyes were all puffy while she had battle scars. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki were a little different both their eyes were puffy. Naruto's arm was broken and Hinata's hair was short enough to be pulled into a bun. Sasuke looked the worst he had multiple gashes around his body, he had his teeth clenched and his fist balled at his sides but what confused Tsunade the most was his eyes they were bloodshot.

"What's with your eyes Uchiha?" she asked as fear coursed through her...something was wrong she could feel it. There was something that had happened that they weren't telling her.

"Forget about that...we...we.. failed the mission." he said turning around and walking out.

"Lady Hokage please excuse Sasuke he's facing emotional problems." Hinata said bowing to the Hokage. Tsunade couldn't hear them anymore... after what sasuke said the ache in her chest kept growing . Her weak old heart wasn't strong enough to deal with the emotion such as the of the loss of love. First her brother Nawaki, then her lover Dan and now her beloved student Sakura. How many more would she have to loose? What's the point of living if your loved ones would disappear one after another? She smile a sad smile to Naruto and let her emotions take control, she let herself go... soon her body hit the ground. Despite Naruto and the others pleas and screams for her to get up, she stayed like she was. Her face was pale and her skin cold. Here assistant came to check up on her. Hinata and Tenten left but Naruto stayed...he waited outside the door. Minutes later Shizune came out her face in a frown and her eyes in tears. She was crying.

The Hokage, the pillar of strength for the leaf village had fallen and gone in to a temporary state of a coma. Fear lashed through the village as the elders made decisions on whom the next hokage would be .

**1 year later:**

After the hokage of Konoha collapsed, the village was in a state of distress. Panicing that enemies might strike the village at it's weakest point but soon afterwords the new Hokage was chosen.

He was respected throughout the village known for his power and his kindness though doubt was still there he proved all them wrong. He had followed his father's foot steps and now was considered a leader better than him. His will of fire was what had attracted others to him and his ninja way of never giving up was what made people trust him even more. His spiky blonde hair was the same as always and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled when he smiled. Naruto Uzumaki had finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage.

Sasuke was an Anbu captain his squad made up of Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Lee but none of them went on missions that were involved with Akatsuki.

**2 years later:**

The next year was full of events but the worst of what happened was the death of the legendary sanin Jiraya who was killed by the hands of akatsuki leader pein himself. This had itself taken a toll on Naruto people worried for his mental health seeing as he was the hokage after all but his best friend and his girl friend played major roles in helping him getting over the death of his master.

Another event of great importance was the invasion on Konoha by the sixth paths of pein and the paper angel Konan. The village tried fighting back but only two could match the strength of the leader of the akatsuki while many were killed some even as great as the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake and medic Shizune were killed.

It was only Naruto the sixth Hokage of Konoha and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha current captain of anbu who could hold them off. In the end it was Naruto who had used his morals and his own personality to win over the real one controlling the six bodies of pein. As reward Nagato, the original possesor of the rinnengan gave up his life and revived all those who had been killed in the invasion.

As their last question to Konan they asked her about the whereabouts of Sakura she told them of how crushed Sakura had been after the death of Itachi six months ago and also that she had severed all ties with the Akatsuki and eventually left after his death.

"I thought Sakura might've come back to Konoha... if you find her tell her to visit me sometime I really miss her." Konan said smiling her eyes sparkling. Both nodded and returned to the village only to be welcomed as heroes.

**4 years later:**

The village was still under work from the attack it had suffered two years ago. Tenten had gotten married to Neji a year ago and now was 5 months pregnant. Naruto still continued his job as the Hokage and Sasuke as the Anbu captain.

Naruto proposed to Hinata and both would get married in a month or two. Out of all the Konoha 12 the most miserable was Sasuke he would lock himself up in his room and wouldn't come out unless if it was a mission. The only one who could actually make Sasuke talk was Naruto. It had been as if Sasuke had lost his soul after she had left..

**5 years later:**

They had finally done it... they had gotten a trace on Sakura's whereabouts. Naruto despite being Hokage still accompanied Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

It was once in a lifetime's oppurtunity, they had finally found their lost comrade and could attempt to bring her back. Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi felt giddy and a little over excited. Sasuke felt something that he hadn't felt in years...he felt a flicker of hope build up in him as a raging fire affecting everything in it's path.

On their leaps through the trees Sasuke reached in his pocket and touched the cool piece of crystal, something he had kept with him at all times and somewhat comforted him and made him feel as if Sakura was watching over him.

Naruto looked back at his best friend and saw him smile while reaching into his pocket. This caused Naruto to grin and push himself even harder so he would be able to bring back Sakura because as so he thought:

…_.Even Teme deserve happiness..._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto...

**CHAPTER 11**

It had been something like five years since she had left her home in the leaf village and about 3 years since one of her important people in her life died and she leaving the akatsuki organization.

The soft and pleasant side of her that made everyone smile was long gone leaving behind the cold exterior. After her supposed brother's death she had never gotten close to someone else. Her bonds with her friends from home had already been severed and she didn't go back when she had left. She didn't want her friends to see her for what she was ….to see that she wasn't whom she had said herself to be.

Three years was a lot to learn about one's past and ancestries. There had been something important she had found out... each Tenshi used to be an angel/devil that had now been living on earth as humans. There were two different kind of tenshis, the white winged angel and the black winged devil. A single angel was bound to only one devil and would as ceremony states go find their soul-mate when they were old enough.

That's what she was doing she had been on search for trying to find the one she had been bound to for almost three years. Her pink hair was no longer short now it reached till her hips, her body had matured over the years and she wore a black cloak to hide her identity from others.

She had to find a devil...someone she had to love. Returning to her village was not an option, she didn't want to go back to that village, the entire clan of tenshis living over there had been brutally murdered. They had even sent their ninja to kill Itachi that was what angered her the most but before Itachi's death he had asked something of her which she had gladly complied to. Clamping her hand over her eyes...she thought about the man who had looked over her for almost 2 years and saved her when she was an infant during a massacre.

Her hands came down and her right eye opened revealing a sharingan specifically itachi's sharingan while the other one revealed to be a rinnengan... Nagato's . Konan had given it to her when they had crossed paths a year ago but despite having both sharingan and rinnengan she could easily make her eyes go back to the emerald shade they had always been. The feeling of paranoia quickly snapped her out of her own thoughts. She looked behind her and saw ninja following her tracks specifically leaf ninja. She increased her speed jumping through the trees.

She couldn't outrun anbu they had special trainings and their speed would be almost as much as hers. Turning around she made some hand seals and cast a powerful genjutsu on the terrain so if they dared to follow her a surprise would lay waiting for them.

Chuckling she disappeared into the forest.

**With the leaf shinobi:**

** H**inata Hyuga and Tenten had got caught in the genjutsu...they were in a place that was supposed to only exist in their dreams. There they saw Naruto, Neji...Tenten's daughter and finally the one that they had been searching all these years. Sakura stood smiling but the good dream quickly disappeared and dissolved into a nightmare as Sakura started to kill all their friends. In the real world they had been screaming frantically.

Naruto had been also trapped in the genjutsu his was a more simpler world...he was eating all the ramen in the world with Sakura but his dream too twisted into a nightmare. He was tied to a rope while he watched Sakura eat all the ramen not bothering to share. In the real world he was crying and shouting for some ramen. Somewhat similar was happening as Kakashi was caught in a genjutsu where one moment he's received all of the books in the icha icha series the next he's hung upside down watching Sakura burn his books one by one...in reality he was struggling.

Only two were not affected by the genjutsu Shikamaru who had dispelled the jutsu as soon as he sensed it and Sasuke had his sharingan activated so he too saw through the genjutsu and quickly dispelled it. Shikamaru had bent down to release the others from the genjutsu but was just stopped by sasuke who bit his thumb, made a few hand signs and summoned a snake.

The two left the snake to take care of their team mates while they went out in search of Sakura.

**With Sakura:**

What the hell she thought as she sensed some of the anbu had gotten out and were headed her way.

_Enough of running.._ she was long and tired and she wasn't going to make them run on some wild goose chase. She stopped on a tree and silently waited for the prey to come into the claws of the predator.

After moments of them getting closer she finally recognised the chakras...it was none other than the man she had loved and Konoha's infamous genius. Smirking to herself she slowly chuckled.

**With Shikamaru and Sasuke:**

"Oi Sasuke I think she's plotting something...she's completely stopped" exclaimed the Nara genius. Sasuke simply grunted and nodded . Both soon came into a clearing. Searching around for her chakra, they found someone sitting on a branch legs hanging. It was someone wearing a black cloak... Sasuke called out her name and soon she turned around to face them. She had a smile on her face and her green eyes were glowing.

"Sakura why didn't you come back after Itachi's death?" asked Sasuke. With the mention of Itachi's name her mouth twisted into a frown and she lunged at the two. Sakura's attacks were blocked though Shikamaru had staggered back from the impact of the attack but Sasuke stood unfazed.

"Don't ever talk about Itachi Ni-san..." she growled. Sakura felt the rage surge in her how dare they talk about him.

"He loved you so much he risked his honour and name as an uchiha to save your pathetic life, he had to kill his entire clan himself by the orders of the elders of Konoha themselves" she practically screamed pointing an accusing finger at the young uchiha who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? He managed to rasp out.

"That's right...the uchihas were planning an attack on konoha and Itachi loved the village more and so instead helping the uchiha's he killed them all with the exception of you...he...he told me that he had loved you so much that he couldn't bring himself to kill you and yet it was because of his loyalty to that pathetic village that he was killed in the end." she said her eyes glazed with tears and he stood there glaring at the ground. Shikamaru looked between the two not knowing what to do.

"That's the past now..." Sasuke said clenching his fist hard he continued "let's concentrate on the future." That's when she snapped and pounced on him. One hand on his throat. Shikamaru quickly made a few hand seals and stretched his shadow at sakura. He smirked she was now captured in his Shadow Paralysis jutsu but Sakura didn't move she wasn't fully affected by the jutsu as she continued to choke on Sasuke.

"You think I can forget the past easily, you leaving me on a bench and then leaving me for karin and then Itachi dying... I fucking hate my life in Konoha and I'm not going back." she spat at Sasuke's face. But was forced to release her hold on him by Shikamaru's jutsu. She turned around to face Shikamaru and then smirked. Shikamaru looked at her dumbfounded and felt his jutsu weakening as Sakura started to glow green then it hit Shikamaru like a bolt of light. She was sending chakra through her shadow and fighting off his own shadow.

Shikamaru fell to the ground and saw his shadow had released Sakura's. He coughed up some blood and stood up.

She closed her eyes and concentrated chakra to them. She activated her rinnengan causing both shinobi to stare at her shocked.

"You have the rinnengan...?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura said nothing but pulled out a scroll, bit her thumb and summoned something.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of her and as soon as it started to clear up Shikamaru felt the tears he held back for so long come pouring out. His heart started to pound in his chest , he started breathe heavily and began panting. The love he so thought had disappeared finally came rushing back like an adrenaline rush. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his mouth went dry.

He stepped forward and saw her for the first time in years. She was the same as she had been 5 years ago. Her blue eyes were no more and her irises were tinged with rinnengan while she wore the same cloak as her best friend.

"_Ino..."_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own naruto..._

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Ino looked at the man in front of her and squinted her eyes, rubbing them again and again. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she jumped up and hugged her boyfriend. Shikamaru pulled Ino to him and smashed his lips on hers as if scared that she would disappear any moment. They broke apart after a long moment.

"I thought you were dead..." he said

"I was but Sakura brought me back and put the rinnengan on me" she replied grinning at him. Shikamaru hugged her again he was so grateful that Sakura had finally brought back the one he had loved but soon a white light engulfed Ino and she started to scream. Shikamaru started to panic, he looked at Sasuke but he was busy fighting Sakura.

Then all of a sudden the light faded away and Sakura appeared behind Ino and channelled some blue chakra into her body and left back to her fight with Sasuke but before she left Ino's side Shikamaru saw her smile.

Ino's eyes snapped open and she saw the man beside her stiffen.. ….she silently asked him what was wrong he only pointed to a small puddle beside them. Peering into it Ino saw her eyes no longer had rinnengan in them and were now a baby blue colour as they always had been.

"I'm back! Shika-kun I'm no longer under the rinnengan..." she said her heart fluttering as she thought she would be Shikamaru again but as realization dawned upon her heart plummeted because being with Shikamaru meant that she'd have to leave her best friend who brought her back the one whom she felt as if she owed her life.

A struggle broke out in Ino's mind as she pulled away from Shikamaru's grasp.

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke stared long hard at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful. Her eyes bored into his not showing any emotion or so. He tried his luck and took a step forward but she still stood there unmoving.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked his voice softening. Her eyes widened and she flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Why would you care? I mean nothing to you..." she whispered but Sasuke still heard it.

"Why would you think something like that?" he questioned.

"YOU CALLED ME WEAK AND ANNOYING!" she screamed as the memories of her earlier life with Sasuke haunted her.

She kicked Sasuke who just dodged her attack. He brought his katana to her neck but she disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sasuke closed his eyes activating his sharingan and made some hand signs. Sakura who appeared behind him did the same. She saw Sasuke stiffen at the sight of her sharingan but then he smirked.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu" he said while blowing a huge ball fire from his mouth.

"Fire style: Fire tornado" she said making fire appearing from her hands and feet while spinning crazily like a tornado.

Sasuke and Sakura both fell back from the impact of the attacks but quickly recovered. Sasuke leaped towards Sakura punched and kicked but Sakura dodged them all with back flips.

Sasuke made a few hand signs and produced his favourite move. While Sakura made a few hand signs and collected swirling snow/ ice blizzard chakra in her hand. Both started running and their moves clashed at the same time.

"Raikiri"

"Eternal Blizzard"

Time froze as a ball of complete white enveloped the two and moments of their pasts together were revealed ... both painful and happy. one was Sakura being bullied by those snobby girls. Alone and away from Ino who was at home ill from the flu. The girl with the purple hair flipped her hair and pushed Sakura making her fall down. Another girl with amber hair punched her and called her " forehead girl". Just then the last girl made her leg rise ready to strike...sakura waited for the pain but there came none. She looked up and saw a young raven haired boy holding the bullies leg and pushing her away from Sakura. He smiled and extended a hand out to her and after a moment's she took it. He moved the hair from Sakura's forehead and gave it a quick peck while blushing. He then quickly ran away leaving a grinning Sakura. Another was their first meeting, then their first mission, Sakura crying over Sasuke,Sakura hugging Sasuke who was in cursed form, Sakura getting injured while trying to protect the injured Sasuke from Gaara, Sasuke leaving the village and her, Sasuke returning and finally Sakura seeing Karin hug him.

The white ball of energy still round them Sakura extended her arm to sasuke who in turn took it and intertwined her pinky with his. She soon let go which caused Sasuke to frown he tried reaching for her again but she only shook her head with tears glistening in her eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart ache for the girl in front of him. She was so close but to him her heart felt to be beyond his reach. As if on cue her wings unfurled and the tears that she was trying to hold back were now flowing freely. He watched confused but soon an idea struck him.

Reaching into his pocket he found the cool object he had kept for a long time. He pulled it out had both hands clasped on it as if trying to make Sakura happier . Sakura looked at him in confusion through her teary eyes not knowing what to think of his little surprise. Sasuke just smirked and moved his hand away revealing the little cherry blossom crystal she had given him years ago

She gasped as the object came into view, she brought her hand to her mouth and began shaking.

"I love you Sakura... you're the reason I came back and the reason I still go on with my pathetic life." he said his heart filled with emotion for the one in front of him but she started to rub at her eyes which he noticed were filled with sorrow and love. She moved to stand a few inches apart from Sasuke.

"I am sorry Sasuke-san but I never had a choice at love when everything already had been decided for me." she said her bangs covering her face. Sasuke on the other hand was horror struck at the use of her formality towards him. He didn't quite get what she had meant so he kept pushing her to answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice cracking, he didn't like it at all. His instincts were telling him to run before something happened, something that would crush him.

"I am bound to another..." she said. Both stared at the ground and had emotion welling up inside. To Sakura it was the same emotion of pain and sorrow...but to Sasuke it was something totally new when he had let the words that came out of Sakura's mouth sink in his brain. His heart shattered right there and then. He felt his heart thudding wildly and then saw white that had been enveloping them go back to the normal clearing. He suddenly clutched his heart in pain and fell to his knees. He began to wonder if this was a result of Sakura's attack but no physical injury could be seen. Then it hit him so this was how you would feel when the one you loved could never be yours.

Ino rushed to Sakura's aid tears streaming from her blue eyes, she enveloped her best friend in a fierce hug but was soon pushed away by Sakura. Shikamaru came to Sasuke's aid and both watched the two kunoichi interact. They saw Ino's eyes widen when Sakura whispered something they couldn't hear. Ino shook her head causing Sakura to sigh as she immediately put two fingers to Ino's neck and struck her. Ino's eyes widened and then fell blank as her body became limp. Shikamaru left Sasuke's side to oversee his lover. He held a kunai in hand ready to defend himself from the former konoha shinobi who held Ino's body. She threw Ino to Shikamaru who caught her perfectly in his arms. Sakura then began to walk away only to spare Sasuke a glance before turning her back on him.

"I'm doing you a favour Sasuke now you can go to someone whom you can actually be with...they say if you love something set it free if it comes back it yours, if it doesn't, it never was..." she continued "...guess it could never imply to us." she finally said her goodbye and disappeared in a swirl of the wind.

Sasuke broke down, he kept on screaming her name pleading her to come back but knew it was no use because her chakra signature was long gone. Looking back at the place where Sakura had stood he found all the proof he needed of Sakura's feelings for him. The ground where she stood...it was wet with her tear stains.

The crystal he had held so dearly was now on the ground broken just like his heart but both could be repaired with the right care or it could become worse and permanently remain shattered. Ignoring the pain in his heart Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the sky just as the first drops of rain fell and began to mix with her tear drops.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto ...if I did Sasuke and Sakura would surely end up together

**CHAPTER 13**

**Sakura pov:**

Leaning on the tree trunk, I put my palm on my face shielding my eyes from none in particular. Freshly shed tears began to spill from my eyes as the whimpering soon followed. I could still remember what had happened between me and the last Uchiha a few hours ago.

Clutching my chest which was now filled with pain... I could have taken anyone on better but just fighting with Sasuke felt wrong somehow. What hurt me the most was that he loved me back and I had to go find some devil guy whom I didn't even want to love. I didn't like to cry...it wasn't because I was afraid it just reminded me of the old days when I was still a weak little genin.

First I had to deny Sasuke and send him away now I had given Ino away too. I forced a smile and slowly chuckled. I knew I was being selfish but I as a remaining Tenshi should follow tradition. But Why? Why is it that the one who haunts me in my dreams and the one my heart yearns for are the same. Why does it have to be Sasuke...he broke my heart a million times and yet still my love clings to him.

These wounds in my heart just don't seem to heal and the pain it feels worse than physical injuries. There's too many memories that time can't erase. Even his mere presence had an effect on me... when I had laid eyes on him my heart began doing flip flops and my stomach was filled with butter flies.

I got off the cold ground and reminded myself that it would soon be over when I would find my soul mate. I could finally forget that horrible village, my friends and Sasuke. Making a few hand signs I transformed into a blue eyed purple haired teen. I then walked back to the place I had been staying hoping for no more intrusions from the one who had originally stolen my heart.

**Normal pov:**

Unknown to the beautiful pink haired konoha shinobi, behind the bushes lurked a hooded figure. Her was there watching her from when her battle with the Uchiha and had stayed to see her breakdown. His chakra was so perfectly concealed that not even the ninja he stalked could detect him.

He saw her leave and smirked cruelly while licking his lips. This was his chance...his long awaited plan for revenge on the hidden leaf village would soon be needing only one piece to be completed. His masters wish could finally be fulfilled and he would not take over the village as his master had said but completely crush it. Hearing their screams of agony ,their pleas and completely crushing them from inside making all hope and dreams turn to dust would be his ultimate pleasure.

Pushing his glasses up he disappeared into the forest deciding to come another day when the cherry blossom , also the last piece of his plan had enough strength and was more confident.

Sakura though felt a presence behind her so she took out a kunai from her pouch and flung it to the shadow that was lurking behind her. It had hit the tree and was now embedded in it. She walked towards the kunai in the tree and took it out in a swift motion. She shot a glare at the area surrounding her. Some might have called it paranoia but she knew her instincts and how they were never wrong. Quickly retreating back to where she was currently staying, she slammed the door before any other prying eyes tried to find out where she lived. She walked to her bed sat down with her pillow between her hand and knees and did what any normal girl would've done she broke down and began to cry.

**Konoha shinobi Pov:**

They had failed yet another mission heck even Konoha's infamous Hokage had been caught in a genjutsu and had been out of commission. Three of the most powerful anbu had been easily tortured in genjutsu while the naara genius's flawless jutsu resulted in his own defeat. Sasuke Uchiha had her in his grasp but his emotions had got to him and he let her escape.

Hinata and Tenten woke up screaming when Ino released them from the genjutsu. They were panting loudly and sweating all over. Shikamaru woke up Naruto who started asking if there was any ramen left in world and Kakashi who immediately started hugging his book really close. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw Ino who they they thought was supposedly dead.

Hinata reached forward towards ino and put a hand on her shoulder as if checking to make sure if she was even real. Tenten gasped from behind and pulled both Hinata and Ino into bear hug. Naruto and Kakashi just stood there with grins evident on their faces. Ino had tears glistening in her eyes as they all started laughing and remembering how life was before she died.

Yet apart from them stood a raven haired shinobi, his head bowed and his bangs covering his face. He had grit his teeth and his teeth had been clenched. While his eyes were shut tight keeping the moisture that so often fell from falling. He stood there listening to their laughter and witnessing their happy reunion. It just made him so much angry that they could forget someone so important...this being another reason she left.

"You forgot her..." he slowly mumbled. All heads turned in the direction of the glaring Uchiha with question marks above their heads. Only Ino broke away from the hug looking away from the group as she went to Sasuke's side and started to let the tears flow silently, earning a questioning glance from Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke who had been looking at the ground grabbed Shikamaru and hoisted him up by the collar in a swift motion glaring icily.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT? FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE OBJECTIVE OF OUR MISSION WAS?" yelled out Sasuke. On his side Ino dropped to the ground and started punching the earth making tiny crack while screaming out Sakura's name. While Sasuke dropped his hold on Shikamaru who fell with a thud to the ground. Shikamaru and the others realized what was wrong and turned their heads to the ground looking at it guiltily.

Sasuke just shook his head before clutching his chest as if it was pain. Naruto looked at his best friend and felt his heart squeeze because of Sasuke's pained expression. He reached out and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder smiling sympathetically at the young Uchiha. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a tear filled gaze.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure we'll get her back! I PROMISE!... and a Hokage always keeps his promise!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile on his face and his eyes shining. Sasuke just did the opposite of what Naruto had expected. The Uchiha slapped his hand away and glared at the Hokage.

"You call yourself the Hokage yet you weren't able to save her..." Naruto's eyes widened at this and he turned away but Sasuke paid no heed to him and went on "...she's forbidden to me because... because..." he couldn't bear to say those painful words.

"Its because she's bound to someone else a devil to be more specific." Everyone's eyes turned towards Ino who now had already got up, wiped her tears and now stood head strong.

"Sakura told me that it was each Tenshi's destiny to find their counterpart or their soul mate..." Ino told them.

"But why did she leave I mean she could have stayed in the village and we could have even helped her with it." Hinata said trying to reason with her.

"I would've done the same thing if I was in Sakura's position" Ino said with determination. Everyone looked at her questioningly, she just sighed and continued on "... how would you like to live in a world of lies where no one was trustworthy."

"Just get to the point Ino!" Tenten demanded impatiently.

" Sakura's very own clan was killed by Konoha's five elite ninja..." everyone gasped while Ino turned her gaze to Kakashi who turned away "...where are you going Kakashi sensei? I'm sure you can tell the story way better than me since you actually have their blood on your hand..." Ino said glaring icily at the eldest silver haired anbu. Everyone turned around to look at Kakashi's back it was only Sasuke who brought his fist back and punched him straight in the face. Kakashi let it hit him and crashed in a nearby tree.

Next an orange blur appeared next to him and put a kunai near his throat preventing him from leaving. He stared into the copy nin's eyes as if asking for confirmation Kakashi sighed and nodded in return. He left Kakashi there and went back to Ino gesturing her to go on with her story.

" Two of the other were Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha..." both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened when they heard of what their father's had done "...the last of the two were Jiraiya and Tsunade" Hinata gasped at this.

"They all murdered her kind but one had other views and he couldn't bear to kill Sakura when she was an infant so he hid her somewhere in the village and lied to his comrades and he was none other then the legendary Itachi Uchiha." Ino said. Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his brother.

Yet he still wasn't as much affected by this Sakura's painful words were still in his mind. He felt his heart no more as his eyes stung with tears. He started to shake uncontrollably but soon after a moment stopped and opened his mouth saying words that he thought would never cross his mind or thoughts.

" I never thought I'd be saying this but I give up..." he said out loud.

"Teme what do you mean... we never gave up on you, she never lost hope...she knew you would come back one day and looky here you did...I thought you loved her!" Naruto exclaimed fuming.

"One should never want something that neither will be his nor will ever love him back..." Sasuke said in a sad tone of voice while turning his back and walking away from the group. Naruto fell to the floor, he didn't deserve the Hokage's title when he couldn't even save Sasuke from going into the state of hopelessness, he didn't even know that his own sensei was a murderer and lastly he couldn't bring back his female comrade.

Sasuke heard Naruto fall to the ground but couldn't be bothered all his he could hear were shattering noises as he felt something being torn up. This something was his heart as he started building the walls he had kept so often. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around to look at the stranger... it was Ino. She looked at him with a smile and shook her head, her bang swaying.

"You're wrong..." she whispered voice still cracking.

"Hn?" he asked grunting.

"No matter what you think but as her best friend there is one thing I do know...even though you betrayed her countless times and even when she now is supposed to be in search of the devil she still loves one man and that person is none other than...you" Sasuke's eyes widened hearing this. A smile graced his features as he felt his heart fix it self piece by piece. He once again felt hope fill his system. Looking up at the cloudless sky Sasuke whispered his lovers name as determination filled him.

_Sakura..._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Normal pov:**

The seven konoha shinobi trudged home. They were welcomed with applause seeing as they returned with a ninja who they had thought to be killed in action(KIA) but it had no effect on Ino her baby blue eyes were dull and devoid of emotion she had cut her ponytail off seeing as her beauty would be unnecessary and for the fact it reminded her too much of her best friend and their constant competition as to who could impress a guy first. She walked back to her flower shop hand in had with Shikamaru the scent of flowers greeting her on the way in. She took a daffodil from a bunch of flowers and asked Shikamaru to explain the situation to her parents while she'd be visiting one of her favourite places in the village. Shikamaru nodded his head and stared at her back as she left. Ino closed her eyes when she finally reached her destination.

It was a dainty little house, without bothering to knock she twisted the knob and opened the knob. She took in the her surroundings and finally found what she had came for. Infront of her lay a picture of her friends. Her and Sakura in the middle surrounded by all their friends. Placing a daffodil in the vase she took the photo in her hands. Then tiny drops fell on the glass of the frame, touching her cheeks she felt them wet.

_How pathetic,_she thought to herself as she wiped the tears that were flowing freely. Putting the frame back to where she had found it. Ino left the house as silently as she had come. Leaving the abandoned house with only one sign of life,which in other words she had left sakura's favourite flower.

Sasuke on the other hand had gone with Naruto and Hinata to the Hokage's office to try and find himself a mission to get his mind off a certain pink haired beauty. While looking through the paper work something caught Sasuke's eye it might not have been related to sakura's case but it still sparked his interest. It was a village being threatened by a man who looked somewhat like a snake demon. It made him think back to orochimaru and Kabuto.

Since he knew Orochimaru was already dead the only other option was Kabuto, going on a mission was the only thing that would help him calm his nerves down.

"Dobe..." he said his eyes still on the document.

"What Teme?"Naruto said looking up at his fellow comrade. Sasuke just grunted and passed him the document. Naruto read through it and let his eyes widen.

Turning to look at Sasuke he said: " You don't think it's him do you?"

"No I killed him with my own hands but for some reason I think it might be his medical assistant..." mumbled Sasuke.

"You mean Kabuto?"Naruto questioned him to which he nodded. Naruto took up a pen from his desk and signed it with Sasuke's name on it.

"It's official you Sasuke Uchiha are to go on this mission with a cell of total 3 other people a week from now. Naruto said giving Sasuke a smirk which he returned with one of his own.

Yet what they did know was when they were all easy and comfortable an unknown threat was approaching them one whose name was Madara Uchiha.

**With Sakura:**

In the midst of the forest stood a white hooded figure could be seen with the land around her battered and broken. Making another couple of hand signs she put both her hands in the earth below her making five large vines shoot out into the sky. Quickly taking her hands out she jumped up spinning into the air, shooting flames from her mouth frying the vines and finally with a quick swift movement she used ice style to cool them down. Gracefully the girl landed on the ground with her hood no longer covering her face. Her eyes were viridian and her hair was a shade of bubblegum pink.

Sakura was having no luck in finding her soul mate. Cursing under her breath she started walking towards her temporary home. Unnerved she sat down on the bed and soon after thoughts of what she was going to do , she drifted to sleep.

Waking up she rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh, she was getting no where. After getting changed and having a shower, she started rummaging through her backpack. Her senses became alert when she felt two presences nearing to her temporary home. Quickly slipping her kunai pouch on, she leaned on the door waiting to hear a knock but none came.

"We know you know we're here so open the door,_ Tenshi.." _came a loud and booming voice. The word Tenshi dripped out of the voice in malice and hate. Sakura cautiously opened the door only to be frozen in her tracks by the two hooded figures in front of her, one of them was Kabuto his form now oh so much resembled that of a snake and the other one was some one who she did not know but whose image felt vaguely familiar. His eyes were closed but when they opened they revealed sharingan...His silhouette was somewhat that of Itachi and Sasuke as was his appearance. He almost looked like an Uchiha. Fear and dread clouded her vision when her mind recalled him...It was maadara Uchiha.

"Ma-add-ara Uc-hhiha...hhow...?" she managed to stutter but as a smile played on his lips her survival instincts took over and she immediately drew the kunai she had as if it'd protect her from one of the most deadliest criminals of all times. Madara started to laugh as if this all was a joke to him.

"It's time to sleep..." he said as he grabbed a hold of her wide forehead and unconsciousness took her slowly. " You shall awake soon..." were the last words that she had heard as unconsciousness took over completely.

**Sakura pov:**

I was lying there in darkness with no hope or source of light. My heart beat fast as my vision cleared and I saw a picture in front of me, which was the one of Team 7 in our childhood but instead of the raven haired shinobi that I fell in love with stood a handsome red haired one with striking yellow eyes.

The picture started to catch flames in my dream world as two of the people in the picture were burnt until nothing remained. In the fire remained me and the red haired shinobi whose name I did not know. Right then I had an earth splitting headache and all memories shattered to tiny little pieces.

Sweating I woke up screaming my lungs out. Tears sprung to my eyes and were now flowing down my cheeks. Looking around me I felt scared I wasn't in my own bed. I got up only to be stopped by the pain in my upper arm.

"You shouldn't get up right now the medic said that it'd take you a week at most to get better.."came a cool collected voice. Turning around I saw the boy I'd seen in my dreams the one who had replaced Sasuke. All except he was older and he was hot enough to challenge Sasuke to a hotness competition and tie with him. His hair was somewhat like Sasuke's but instead of being styled in spikes at the back it had no spikes it was flat. He was bare chested and in shorts but what startled me the most was the large scar starting from his shoulder to the side of his stomach. His eyes bored into mine as I swept another glance at his body, blush rose to my cheeks as he smirked at my insecurities. I turned my face away from him as he snickered.

"The name's Kurosaki Hiroto... no need for formalities so Hiroto would be fine." he said with a smile.

"I'm Haruno Sakura... and I'd like to ask why I'm here hiroto-kun?" I asked smiling sweetly.

" I was going to a hospital to see one of my best friend but then I saw you and those two other ninja looking and testing you like an experiment... I lost it and blew a gush of tornado at them and when they were distracted took you , brought you home and tended to your wounds." He said in a business like manner while sipping some of his hot cocoa.

" Well thank you for saving me..." I managed to say before sleep got the better of me and I gave in. I slept more peacefully then I ever had rid of all the nightmares I'd had had in the past because this time I dreamt of sasuke.

I woke up as cold air hit my face, opening my eyes I recalled my memories and saw the door to the balcony was open, gathering up all the strength I had I got up to go and close it. Seeing Hiroto's figure outside made me stop.

"Hiroto-kun?" I said while sliding my hand against the wall searching for a light switch.

" Sakura ? No don't open the-" he started but it was too late there before me Hiroto stood looking at me his eyes wide and his mouth agape but there was something on his back that made my heart stop.

The one who I'd been searching for so long now stood in front of me because on his back were** a pair of unfurled ebony coloured wings...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Normal POV:**

Both figure stood staring at each other not moving. The pink haired shinobi was in shock. This was the moment she had dreamed of all of her life and now it had finally happened but she didnt know what to do. The red haired man instead of shock had fear written all over his face, with his eyes full of desperation. He was scared that she might leave him like all the others who knew him had. Dismissing the thought he knew it would be better to give Sakura the choice to leave then for her to leave him after they'd developed a bond.

"You're welcome to leave if you don't want to be seen or associated with someone like me." he said this and turned his head away to look at the floor just to avoid her gaze. A smile graced the girl's features and in one fluid motion she closed the distance between herself and the man by wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

The man just stood in shock unable to comprehend what had happened. He who others considered to be a monster was being hugged by what he considered to be a really fragile.

_ Shouldn't she hate me? Shouldn't she run far away from me? I am a monster aren't I? But this girl she does the weirdest thing she hugs someone like me? I don't understand? WHY?_ His thoughts kept pondering on those questions. The girl despite all of his thoughts kept a firm hold on him.

"Don't you hate me?" he asked still clearly not recovered from the shock.

"Why in the world would I hate you?" she asked pulling back.

"Can't you see i'm a monster you should run away!" he said his voice cracking.

"I could never hate someone like you." She said locking her gaze with his as she started to build chakra on the small of her back and then out of nowhere 2 beautiful angel wings appeared on her back. They were pure white with no tinge of red in them since she was still in control of her powers. She heard him gasp before extending his hand towards the wings touching them as if making sure they were real.

Hiroto smiled for the first time during their short time together as tears of true happiness escaped his eyes, this action was mimicked as sakura did the same. They both had found whom they had been looking for and this meant it to be an end to their task. After pulling apart they said goodbye and sakura went to a room Hiroto had showed her with a a big smile on her face. As soon as Hiroto left her side she burst into tears. She sat on the bed shaking while salty tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks. She knew everyone would be happy for her but her thoughts were plagued with a certain raven haired shinobi. She had tried to forgot him but it wasn't working very well, she still loved him. Chocking out sobs she shook uncontrollably until she came to an abrupt stop. She felt all those images shatter and by quickly rounding them up she locked them in a dark corner of her mind. Quickly she fell asleep tired from all the drama and exhaustion from today.

In his own room Hiroto too was having trouble sleeping. He stood staring at a picture in his hand, with a silent tear that ran down his cheek. In the picture was a purple haired and green eyed girl. He brought the picture to his forehead before saying:

" I still can't bring myself to let go of you..."

Sakura woke up just as the sun started to rise a practice which she had started doing just after sasuke had left her on that bench._ Sasuke_ she thought his name was like taboo on her lips. It always brought up memories she wished she could've banished. Her heart felt heavier and she felt butterflies in her stomach. A light tapping on the door brought Sakura back to reality. Muttering to come in, she saw the door open and Hiroto's head pop out. He was smiling so widely it made sakura guilty.

"Hey Saki so what are we gonna do now?" he questioned her while handing sakura a plate of eggs and bacon. He came closer and sat on her bed.

"Well we should-wait! when did you start calling me saki..." she asked looking at him pointedly.

" I thought it'd suit you! Besides it was either this or pinky." he said while taking a bite out of his bacon. A vein popped up on sakura's head when she heard the name pinky. Hiroto started to laugh out loud rolling around hysterically from the fumed expression on sakura's face. He then sat up quickly having a serious expression on his face. She studied his face looking in his eyes for the first real time and what she saw surprised her. There was pain, regret and love...so much of it that she wondered how he carried on with life.

"Both you and I know I am hot but Saki please don't stare at me like I'm an alien. Ok?" Hiroto said as sakura's gaze went to the ground a blush was evident on her cheeks.

"I wasn't staring at you and in no way could you be considered as hot though you were right about the alien part." Sakura said still blushing as her arms were crossed. Hiroto crept nearer to the bed that the pink haired girl had been sitting on. He leaned in closer to the girl causing sakura to lean back and her back to hit the the mattress. Hiroto leaned in close to her and inhaled in her strawberry scent. His arms bound her wrists as he came closer by leaning into more into her. By then sakura's face was flushed her heart was beating incredibly fast.

"So why are you blushing if I'm not hot at all." he asked while breathing slowly into her ear. A vein popped on sakura's forehead as she pulled her leg back and swiftly used it to kick between Hiroto's legs. A loud scream could be heard as Hiroto knelt over in pain clutching the part that hurt.

"What did you do that for?" he said obviously still in pain and shock.

"That's what you get for trying to harass me." Sakura said while having a cruel smile over her face. Hiroto pouted and got up soon his hands were at sakura's sides and he started to tickle her. She began to laugh with him following. In all the playing around Sakura accidentally knocked over her bag making things fall out. There were kunais on the ground, tissues and finally Sakura saw something that made her eyes cloudy and stopped her from laughing. Hiroto looked around the checking any signs of danger but sadly found none. He looked to the picture and he saw Sakura in her preteens with two other boys of similar ages and an older man wearing a leaf shinobi vest. One of the boys had spiked blonde hair with sapphire eyes and was glaring with clenched teeth at the other boy, this one had onyx colored eyes and hair styled in what looked like a ducks butt (Haaahaa). He was black haired with his eyes in the other direction. The man in the shinobi vest had grey hair that defyed all laws of gravity and stood in a slanted direction. His eyes were closed and he had his hands on both the boys heads. Hiroto recognised this man, it was konoha's infamous

copy ninja Kakashi. In the middle stood a pink haired girl, her face was in a smile and she looked like she hadn't a care in the world.

"These your friends aren't they?" Hiroto asked looking at Sakura who looked away from the ground and met his gaze. It was filled with sadness and regret.

"Saki did you really come all this way just to find me like it stated in the legend?"Hiroto questioned the pink haired shinobi. As soon as she nodded he felt guilt course through him. He was the one who made her leave her home along with all her friends and family. An idea struck him as he walked closer to Sakura and took her hands in his all the while grinning widely.

"Ne, Saki i've got the perfect idea of what to d-"Hiroto said but was cut off by Sakura herself.

"Hiroto-kun what do you think of the legend...you know the love part.." Sakura said as a blush spread to her cheeks.

"I say we try being friends first and see if that works... after all wouldn't want saki blushing more than she already is." He snickered while she glared at him. "Oh you didn't let me finish before Saki, brace yourself... I think we should go live in the leaf village."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto...

**CHAPTER 16**

**In the leaf village:**

Birds were chirping, leaves rustling and trees were swaying along with the wind. Villagers were happy and cheerful under the rule of the sixth Hokage , Naruto Uzumaki. It had been two weeks since they had returned from the failure of their mission ,capturing Sakura. The Hokage kept on tirelessly accepting mission hoping that at least one would be connected to their friend Sakura. Team 7 was devastated and torn apart each blamed themselves for Sakura leaving. Yet it was Sasuke who was affected the most out of all four of them, he waited by the bench ever day he didn't have a mission. It was the same bench he had left her on when he had left years ago. His thoughts were plagued with images of the beautiful pink haired girl. Out of all the girls it was Ino who had been the most devastated , just like Sasuke she waited but instead of waiting at the bench, ino waited at the gates hoping for her friend to one day return.

_Flashback:_

_A miracle had happened a week ago, the fifth who had been in a coma awoke from her long slumber. The village had rejoiced the day she had awoke and a celebration had taken in her place. The most depressing part was that she refused to continue her position as the Hokage. She even started to cry after she heard that her student still hadn't come back. She had blamed herself for it and she couldn't take the pain of loosing anymore loved ones. After Naruto relayed the events he came closer to the second year of her coma and his voice began to crack._

_ "...He's dead ….Pervy sage was killed..." Naruto managed to choke out. Tsunade's eyes widened and her heart squeezed but the sight of Naruto absolutely torn apart made something unsettling stir in her. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde haired shinobi and her frown turned into a smirk. Her hand went to Naruto's head and she ruffled his hair blonde hair._

_ "Hokage's aren't supposed to cry ." she said smiling kindly at her successor. The blonde man wiped his tears with his own sleeve and soon his smile was replaced by his foxy grin._

_ "Ne, baa-chan I think Sakura-chan might still be on our side!" He said looking at his predecessor. _

_ "Why would you think that Naruto?" she asked._

_ " She brought Ino back to life and...um...ah what the heck Ino you can come in." said the blonde haired Hokage. The door squeaked open and there she stood, Ino Yamanaka in all her glory. She had grown but her hair was short and her eyes looked dull devoid of life even with her oh so radiant eyes._

_ "Ino..."the blonde hokage's voice came out barely a whisper. "But why did she..."Tsunade asked but as soon as the question came out she knew the answer. Her heart was filled with hope as she opened her eyes and looked at the Hokage statues with renewed hope._

_ "Sakura we believe you'll come back.." the Hokage's voice drifted through the wind and around Konoha itself._

_ End of flashback_

The Hokage had been fantasizing about the good ol' times. A knock interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He asked whoever it was to come in .The door opened and out came Hinata and Ino, both carrying stacks of paper. The Hokage's eyes widened and he let out a sigh.

"I don't wanna do anymore papers... I'm exhausted, ask Baa-chan."he said looking at both women both of whom had put the papers up on his desk.

"Now..now Naruto-kun me and ino just carried theses documents a long way, you not doing them would mean wasting all our efforts wouldn't it." Hinata said stepping forward smiling kindly but he knew better because the aura around them was deadly. It made even Ino step away from Hinata and move back towards the door. She shot Naruto an apologetic glance before opening the door darting away, leaving him alone with his wife. His palms started sweating fast and his heart began to beat faster than before.

"Now Hinata-chan there's no need to be angry" he said trying to calm down the angry woman.

"You will do these papers won't you?" she asked calmly. To which Naruto nodded furiously. Hinata patted her husbands head and walked back out of the door giving him an oh so sweet smile. The Hokage leaned back on his chair and breathed out a sigh of relief. He took out a pen and began to do his paperwork. He picked up the first paper out of many from a pile. Looking at it he smiled... it was rescuing and bringing back the cat, the same one that ran away about ten years ago and their team 7 including Sakura had to catch it. She was the one who'd kept team 7 together all these years, kept him and Sasuke from fighting. Smiling Naruto flared his nostrils and continued on with his paperwork.

3 hours later the paper work on the desk had been done and cleared while the Hokage himself had his head slumped on a desk. Then without knocking Sasuke Uchiha barged into his office.

"You could show a little respect by knocking the door, Teme." said Naruto his head still on the desk. " I think i'm gonna die, i've done enough paperwork to last me a lifetime"

"Then I guess I won't be treating you to some ramen today." As soon as the words left sasuke's mouth, he realised his mistake because the blonde haired man's head popped up and he quickly sped out of his seat towards the raven haired man.

"What're you waiting for Teme? Ramen here we come!" Naruto said proudly feeling not at all fatigued.

"I can't believe an idiot like you is the Hokage..." Sasuke said as both walked out of the office closing the door behind them. Both walked quietly towards Ichiraku's shop. Sasuke's face was emotionless and Naruto's was twisted in a frown. Both were thinking of Sakura, who they'd usually go with to Ichiraku's but that was before Sasuke had left on his quest for revenge. Everyone made mistakes and Naruto felt his mistake was calling Sakura a monster years ago. Sakura on the other hand regretted not telling Sakura his feelings for her.

After a few minutes or so they both reached Ichiraku's ramen shop. The owner smiled and bowed at the hokage but Naruto shook his head telling him not to. Both the Uchiha and Naruto ordered some ramen. Naruto dug in as soon as the ramen came into his sight . Sasuke glanced at Naruto and shook his head,then he too took out his chopsticks. But just before he could swallow the ramen a panting ninja interrupted their meal.

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked his voice hard because of the interruption.

"Forgive my intrusion Hokage-sama but two unknown shinobi have just came to the Leaf and are asking permission to stay in the leaf... permanently." he said.

"PERMANAENTLY? What do they look like?" asked Naruto frantically afraid it might be another akatsuki attack.

"My lord they wear cloaks so we can't actually see their face but they wait for you at the gates of Konoha." said the man bowing to his Hokage. Naruto looked at Sasuke who in turn nodded at him. Both left their food and quickly headed to the villages gates. Both reached the villages gates together readying their poses to fight. The orange Hokage and the Uchiha anbu Captain side by side. The area near the gates had already been crawling with shinobi. The old genin 12 that Naruto and Sasuke knew were the closest to the two cloaked ninja.

"And who exactly are you two and what business do you have here?" Naruto said his voice booming. They both remained impassive not answering the question the Hokage asked them.

"Hey I remember your face!" exclaimed one of the hooded figure. His voice gave them the picture of a man. "Yeah you're face was in the picture that-" that's all he said before the other stomped onto his foot. The man kneeled over in pain and his hood fell off. He was handsome was Naruto's first thought. He had red hair and striking yellow eyes. Sitting on the ground he tried soothing his foot.

"You really need to learn to keep quiet." the other one said...the voice sounded like a woman's. She offered her fallen comrade a hand and pulled him up but kept her hand intertwined with his.

"And who are you?" Sasuke this time said his tone clipped pointed at the one who still had a hood on. The woman looked at him and for a moment Naruto swore he saw her fist clench but then she soon relaxed it.

"You really can't recognize me? ..." she questionned to which he shook his head. Her hand rested on the top of her cloak.

"You really are pathetic , I don't understand why Itachi ni-san gave you so much praise." At the same time the words left her mouth the cloak also came off. Now there she stood smirking with crossed arms. Her pink hair whipped around in the wind and her viridian eyes sparkled with amusement. A lot of the shinobi in the leaf had had their prayers finally answered for their friend had finally returned home.

_Sakura..._


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto...

**CHAPTER 17**

Cheers broke out in Konoha as the crowd of shinobi ran to the pink haired shinobi, The first was Ino who enveloped the girl in a big hug. Soon to be joined in by Hinata and Tenten. Sakura looked and pointed to a little girl behind tenten and then smirked after glancing at Neji, causing Tenten to blush furiously. The three girls beside Sakura laughed and cried tears of happiness at the same time. Then came Naruto, the two stared at each other before Naruto ran forward and wrapped his arms around the pink haired in a hug. Abandoning all the burden and pride of being hokage and the leader of the village for the time, Naruto cried holding his friend tight.

"I'm sorry …...for calling you a monster..." he whimpered his voice shaking.

"I'll forgive if you let me treat you to some ramen..." Sakura said smiling to which Naruto smiled back. Just then the crowd began to clear allowing two ninja to come forward. Tsunade, the fifth hokage and Kakashi the copy ninja came to welcome the girl back home. The sight of them made her heart squeeze, but then she remembered who she really was and who the people coming forward were. She bent her head, her eyes covered by her bangs.

" **Stay the hell away from me!" **came Sakura's voice it had so much hatred and pain, it stopped Tsunade and Kakashi in their tracks. Raising her head Sakura activated her sharingan in both eyes instead of one. She got ready to attack those in front of her. Taking a hold of her kunai she pounced at them. Sasuke ran to where Tsunade and Kakashi were to stop Sakura but someone else got there before him. The red haired man took a hold of Sakura and stopped her in mid-strike. But Sakura struggled prying to get away from the red headed shinobi. He then did something that caused Sasuke to shake with jealousy. The red head brought his forehead close to Sakura's and smiled.

All thought that such a thing wouldn't work and so people surrounded the fifth and Kakashi to keep them away from the missing nins. The next thing everyone knew Sakura's chakra had calmed down and her sharingan had disappeared leaving her with those normal emerald eyes of hers. Sakura smiled back at Hiroto and for a moment sasuke saw her as the same carefree girl she was years ago.

_**Crack.**_**..**

"Thanks Hiroto-kun!" she said using the suffix she had always called Sasuke with. Hiroto pointed to the people around them and she blushed, everyone watched them with calculating eyes. She stood up and brushed her skirt.

"I'm sorry for leaving and attacking..." she said nervously. She felt a hand on her head ruffling her hair. It was Naruto.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan...No one could ever stay mad at you" he said in a happy tone. Just then red haired man came forward and grabbed Sakura's hand. It caused her to blush.

_**Crack.**_**..**

"Oh yeah almost forgot everyone this is Hiroto-kun. I met him right after our battle 2 weeks ago. I was wondering if he could stay here." she asked looking at Naruto.

"Almost forgot about me didn't ya saki? And here I thought you were mesmerized by my hotness that you wouldn't forget about me." he said pouting. Sakura just started laughing. "You want me to prove to you that i'm hot again... thought you might've learned from what happened the last time when you'd said that."

** _Crack._..**

Sakura was blushing as Hiroto pulled her closer to him...way too close. Too close for someone's comfort.

_**Crack..crack**_

"Well any friend of Sakura's is a friend of ours...heck we won't even have to get you a house you could just live with Sakura." said Naruto his smile lightening the mood for **almost** all of those around him.

_**CRACK...**_

__"Well everyone it looks like it's about to rain...we'd better go back home.." said Naruto as the crowd slowly dispersed one by one . Sakura and Hiroto went together back to Sakura's home hand in hand...

_**Crack...crack...**_

__The sky was tainted with the depressing color of black. Thunder began booming and lightening could be seen. Ninja's were advised to stay indoors during the time, for their own safety. Yet there he stood a raven haired man stood as if waiting for the drops of rain themselves to fall on himself.

**Sasuke pov:**

** I** stood there unbelieving, she had done it. She had found the one whom she was bound to and where did that leave me? I love her more than ever can't she see that? Yet now they plan on living together in the same house. They hold hands and already share affectionate gestures something that Sakura and I never did and never would. I had never thought that loving would hurt but the feelings of rejection and betrayal were even stronger. It hurt so damn much. It felt like being suffocated from the very core of my lungs. It was like I had forgotten how to breathe. Thunder crackled from above as I sat on the bench in darkness.

No one could've heard it. That's because those cracks were coming from the inside...from the inside of me...from my heart. It ached every time they touched and ever moment they spent together. Another crack of thunder could be heard but along with that came the rain.

_As the first drop of rain fell on the earth's surface Sasuke Uchiha collapsed with a shattering noise echoing in his ears. His heart had stopped..._

**With Naruto and Sakura...**

"Hey Sakura-chan you haven't been listening to a word i've said have you." The blonde man stared annoyingly at the petal color haired woman. "Hey wait are you crying? C'mon Sakura-chan is everything ok?"

"I've got a feeling something bad has happened." she said getting up only to pulled down back by Naruto who was slurping his ramen.

"It might just be paranoia?" Naruto questioned , his mouth full of ramen.

"Itachi ni-san said to trust my senses and to increase the stakes my guts never been wrong." Sakura said, then an idea struck her. It might be him. Looking around she tried sensing him. She could feel it his chakra was fading. He was dying.

"Can you feel it?" she said shivering "his chakra's fading fast" Naruto for once let go of his ramen and turned to sakura...he felt a dim glimpse of his chakra. He was dying.

"Let's move"Naruto said and both ran out of the ramen shop. Worry pulsed through Sakura and she pushed herself to the extreme. She ran so fast she looked like she'd been flying. She didn't care that she'd left Naruto behind. All she could think of was Sasuke and how she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him. It took a couple of minutes when she finally found him. He stood there his hands tangled up in his hair. She breathed a sigh of relief but what happened next caused worry to come crashing down. He collapsed with no hint of chakra emitting off him. She ran to him. Shaking him she tried healing him but nothing he didn't even have a pulse. Tears fell down her eyes mixing with the rain. She screamed his name but nothing no movement came from the raven haired man.

**Naruto pov:**

I can't believe she was so fast she left me in the dust. I focused on her chakra and ran through the rain following the trail of her chakra. I finally found her but the sight I saw crushed me. Sakura was leaning over Sasuke weeping tears of agony as she tried to heal him. I was afraid to ask I knew he was no more because I couldn't feel any chakra from him. My tears fell and kept falling like a waterfall that I couldn't stop but then her voice broke me out of my trance and I looked at her.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest...We have to do something... we can't just let him die."

( so will he die or live?)


	18. Chapter 18

Never have and never will own Naruto

Also "Kaelin, you might want to read chapter 11 again"

**CHAPTER 18**

She was screaming for the fallen man to awake... but to no avail. Naruto had been pacing his fingers entangled in his spiky blonde hair. They had taken Sasuke to the hospital .Sakura was so emotional that she had to be restrained by 5 of the doctors. She informed them that she was a medic-nin but they only denied her this luxury by saying she had not been reinstated as a ninja of the leaf yet. She looked to Naruto for help and so he stood up, walked forward and told these men to step aside. They even began to protest, who the hell did they think they were? He stepped forward frustrated but someone beat him to it.

"YOU DARE QUESTION THE ACTIONS OF OUR HOKAGE?" at the end of the hallway she stood bold and refined her beautiful midnight blue hair was down and her Byakugan was activated. The stupid doctors muttered out their apologies as the four of them: Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Hiroto piled up in the hospital room. He had been wrapped in gauze and bandages with all those weird machines clinging to him.

It broke Naruto heart seeing Sasuke the last of the Uchiha clan lying on the bed broken and helpless. Vulnerable to all the dangers of the world . Who'd call him a dobe ? Who'd spar with him? Who'd be his best guy friend. Sasuke was gone and it was because of them...because the girl the uchiha loved belonged to someone else.

"Stop it Naruto." his eyes snapped back to look at Sakura who was staring at him her gaze boring into his.

"Stop what?" he said harshly in a tone that caused the pink haired beauty to flinch and the red haired man to move closer to her.

"Stop acting like he's dead-" she was cut off by the yellow haired jinchuuriki.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble but Sasuke's dead and you're the cause of it ...it's because he loved you so much, it crushed him to see you with another guy. In the end it killed him." Sakura looked at him guilt filling her beautiful emerald eyes. Pain crossed her face as tears began to fall but it didn't faze him.

"Naruto -I-" I cut her again.

"Save it... you know I wish you never came back then Sasuke might've still been here, heck we were doing just fine without you." Naruto said anger burning in his face. His face set in a scowl.

"Go back to where you came from..." he continued. "And this time don't come b-" he was cut off.

_Slap_

The noise echoed through the room .It all happened so fast one moment she stood behind Naruto and the other she stepped forward slapping him on the cheek. He touched the red mark on his cheek and looked up to glare at his attacker only to find the heir of the Hyuga clan right before him. His wife, Hinata stood before him with her eyes full of rage and her mouth set in a scowl.

"I really don't care if you're the sixth Hokage of the leaf.." her words had stunned the doctors standing in the hallway and her fierce attitude surprised Sakura who was so used to the shy little Hinata years ago "...but you're not my husband."

"Whats wrong Hinata? it's me...it is" said the yellow haired hokage while holding his wife.

"The Naruto I knew would've never said that, he would've tried finding the bright side to a situation even if it seemed really bad." Hinata said pulling away from Naruto and taking Sakura's side. Sakura's heart broke when she saw Naruto's eyes tearing up. That's the exact moment she realised that bonds been Naruto and her had already been severed and it would take a long time before she could ever call Naruto a brother again.

The thought then hit her that she too didn't know Naruto well enough anymore. She didn't have a home in Konoha anymore, she'd have to leave Konoha again. Pulling on Hiroto's sleeve she gestured him to come closer. Naruto and Hinata who were still in on a heated didn't notice as Sakura whispered a few words in Hiroto's ears.

"The girl with purple hair and green eyes still lives."

One sentence was all it took Hiroto's mug full of coffee hit the floor and shattered to a million pieces. Both Hinata and Naruto turned wide eyed to look at the red haied man. He was still with his eyes wide staring at the smiling beautiful pink haired kunoichi.

"How did you...? Never mind please tell me where Kyoko is?" he asked her frantic looking at her.

"Dude do you mean Kyoko Tashiro?" asked the blond haired man. Hiroto turned his gaze away from Sakura to look at Naruto and nodded. His eyes full of hope and his face in a big grin. All this while no one noticed as Sakura moved away from the conversation and closer to her heartbroken love.

"Yeah I know her she's one of our own anbu captains. She's due back from a mission two days from now. So you must be the dude she'd fallen in love with. She told me once when I let her be an anbu that her lover was an angel...makes sense now." Naruto said while smiling his signature grin.

In their hearts both Naruto and Hinata had forgiven each other for their earlier outbursts this could easily be seen as they were now holding hands. Then suddenly Sasuke's heart monitor started to beep again. Naruto, Hinata and Hiroto rushed to see Sasuke well and alive. Inwardly he smiled to himself for his good fortune.

"She's gone.." a voice came from behind them. It was Hiroto, his eyes were down cast. Beside Naruto was Hinata who had started weeping, he felt his wife's cries full of anguish like a full blow of understanding, Sakura was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't believe she had just packed up and left. With him partly to blame but yet he could still feel a little of her chakra lingering in the room.

"She healed Sasuke-kun" Hinata choked out her byakugan activated but soaked with tears. Then turning to her husband, her eyes glazed with tears she said :

"Naruto Uzumaki...

look what you've done now..

tell me...

Are you happy now?.

Her words stung him, Sakura had still loved Sasuke and now he the Hokage, the one supposed to keep the citizens happy and cheerful had just ruined the lives of the closest people he knew. He was a fool, he said some really mean things to one of the first people who had came to trust him despite him being a jinchuuriki. He had driven away his first and former love away. The door creaked open and he looked to see Hiroto standing with his back to him.

"Do you know where she might be...?" Hinata said in a gentle voice. Hiroto turned to look at the two people in the room. But what they saw worried them. Hiroto stood there his form shaking with a glare of pure hate fixed on Naruto . He lunged and punched the blonde square in the jaw. Hinata held Hiroto back from trying to cause anymore damage than what had already been done.

"You bastard how could you?" Hiroto said still shaking with rage... Hinata had let go once she felt the red headed man's chakra return to normal. "She came back for the people of this village. She might be in danger now and it's all your fault." The blonde man stood up rubbing his bruised jaw, eyes full of raw pain.

"What do you mean?"Hinata asked worried for her friend.

"Before I found her she was knocked out unconscious taken by Madara Uchiha and another snake man. They were going to kill her." Hiroto said running his fingers through his blood colored hair.

The sound of shattering glass stopped them all in mid thought. The window next to Sasuke's hospital bed was broken with glass scattered all over the floor. Hiroto turned on his heels and ran out the door, leaving the other two ninja gawking at the bed.

**The same one Sasuke had been in consciously listening to their conversation about Sakura.**


End file.
